Sahara
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Una balada de la reina hace eco a través de la noche, mientras él huye de la maldición de los dioses, la ira del faraón. Mil y una noches nunca vistas... el filósofo y la reina. (YAOI-Mpreg)
1. Los marineros azules del Sahara

¡Hola!

Aunque ya llevo poco más de cuatro años en el mundo del fanfiction, este es el primer trabajo que hago para este fandom, ya que me incursioné en éste recientemente, a pesar de que he visto las sagas completas desde que era pequeña. Mayoritariamente escribo en Junjou Romantica, y anteriormente lo hacía en Naruto, pero mi incursión a Saint Seiya se debe a que buscaba información sobre los hökan (o los geishas que originalmente eran hombres), y casualmente me topé con un fic que trataba el tema. Leí por curiosidad, y cuando terminé comencé a leer más fics (algunos sí me engancharon, otros no), animándome posteriormente a crear esta historia.

.

El fic está inspirado en una canción llamada _**Sahara**_ , de la banda de metal sinfónico _**Nightwish**_ _,_ que podrán encontrar en su álbum _**Dark Passion Play (2007)**_. La historia que cuenta esta canción está ambientada en la época del Antiguo Egipto (de hecho el resumen del fic es un extracto de la letra).

.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo alternativo, OoC, YAOI, algunos errores históricos cometidos intencionalmente para finalidades del fic y comodidad mía, XD… muerte de personajes, tragedia, y creo que son todas.

.

Bien, pues ya no les aburro más con mi perorata. ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, excepto los de mi invención. La canción Sahara pertenece a su compositor Tuomas Holopainen.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 1: Los marineros azules del Sahara.**_

.

Los rayos del sol vespertino morían lentamente en el firmamento, en una fusión de tonos anaranjados, morados y azulados. Las sombras dibujadas sobre la caliente arena danzaban en cadencia con el viento que soplaba cada grano, cada hoja de cada hierba, y cada pliegue de sus blancas ropas. El rugir del viento, así como los retumbantes latidos de su corazón, y los ásperos jadeos que brotaban de su garganta, rompía con aquel silencio ensordecedor. Las dunas se levantaban con gran temple ante sus ojos, como amenazando con dejarse caer con todo su peso y darle una muerte segura. Sin embargo sus pies seguían pisando con fuerza, como muestra de que no se dejaría amedrentar.

.

Segundo tras segundo, minuto tras minuto, hora tras hora, y día tras día llevó ese peregrinar. Eventualmente sus piernas comenzaron a tambalear, su garganta a llenarse de polvo, sus ojos a nublarse por la falta de sueño, su piel a resquebrajarse por los estragos del sol y la arena, e incluso su mente a jugarle malas pasadas al mostrarle frente a sus ojos al objeto de su adoración. Se talló los ojos ante esto último e inmediatamente aquella visión desapareció. Recordaba a la perfección que dejó a su amor ya bastante lejos, por lo que un simple espejismo no lo iba a engañar. No obstante no pudo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento al irse sin aquella persona a la que le entregó su corazón y su alma, pero no podía arriesgarla a las inclemencias del hostil desierto. Además ésta misma fue quien le dio las expresas órdenes de irse y no volver hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

.

Las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaron a brillar en lo alto, y el furioso viento del día se volvió calmo pero más frío. Asimismo la escasa vegetación desaparecía de su campo de visión. No resistiendo más, se dejó caer en un sueño profundo, uno en el que él y su adoración se entregaban al amor. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando una luz intensa se filtró bajo sus doradas pestañas, el corazón se le aceleró y eventualmente abrió los ojos de forma abrupta, hiriéndose la vista con la luz cegadora del sol de mediodía.

.

—¡Al fin despiertas! —una sombra se interpuso entre él y el sol— Creímos que morirías.

—Corriste con suerte —habló una segunda— Ya íbamos a echarte a los perros... bueno, sí los hubiera.

—¡Milo! —le reprendió el primero.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —inquirió con voz rasposa, a causa del polvo en su garganta— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estoy...?

.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que colgaba sobre la espalda de lo que podría ser un camello o un dromedario. Asimismo sobre sus ropas blancas, consistentes en un _shenti_ (1) que le llegaba a la rodilla, y una _saya_ (2) sin mangas, traía una larga túnica y un turbante, ambos de color azul índigo.

.

—Antes de que te exaltes deja que te expliquemos —habló con parsimonia la primera presencia—. Verás, mi compañero y yo te encontramos en medio de la nada hace poco. Veníamos de vuelta de un viaje cuando te vimos. Como no había nadie en los alrededores creímos que te perdiste y por eso decidimos ayudarte.

—Ya veo, pero... ¿En dónde estamos?

—En todas y en ninguna parte —respondió el llamado Milo—, somos un pueblo libre.

—En otras palabras, somos _kel tamahak_ (3), mejor conocidos como _hombres azules._

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar aquella declaración. Como anteriormente los tenía entrecerrados, tuvo que abrirlos un poco más para enfocar a aquellas dos presencias. La primera, que hablaba de forma apacible y seria, tenía los ojos de color azul, y algunos cabellos aguamarina se asomaban bajo su turbante azul índigo. La segunda, que respondía al nombre de Milo, tenía los ojos de un color azul más claro y su cabello era azul eléctrico. La razón de su asombro, sin embargo, se debía a que sus salvadores formaban parte de aquellas tribus semi-nómadas famosas por interceptar a los viajeros y despojarlos de sus posesiones. Dichos hombres eran reconocibles precisamente por sus vestimentas azules. Asimismo ellos entendían su lengua, aumentando así su asombro. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritó que se alejara de ellos, pero su raciocinio le recordó que no le habían despojado aún de su escasa pero valiosa joyería, por lo que intuyó que sus intenciones eran buenas. En cuanto espabiló, se bajó de la bestia y se paró frente a aquellos.

.

—Gracias por sus atenciones —murmuró, bajando un poco la guardia—. Como pago les doy esto —se despojó de una pulsera de oro y plata que traía en el brazo izquierdo.

—¡Vamos, no fue nada! —espetó Milo— Mejor dinos qué hacías ahí en medio de la nada…

—¡Milo! Deja de atosigarlo con tus preguntas y llevémoslo al campamento. Se aproxima una tormenta.

—¡Camus, qué aburrido eres!

—¡Tú! —el nombrado se dirigió a él— Vendrás con nosotros.

.

Iba a negarse, pero la mirada de advertencia de Milo le indicó que nada bueno pasaría si contradecía a su compañero. Lanzando un suspiro resignado, se dispuso a seguir a aquellos dos hombres, que se notaba que conocían ese mar de arena como la palma de su mano.

.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shaka —respondió sin más.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

.

 **1.** El _**shenti**_ era una faldilla para hombres de toda clase social en el Antiguo Egipto, que se envolvía alrededor de la cintura y se ceñía con un cinturón de cuero. Los había lisos, o con algunos plisados sencillos, y de diferente largo.

 **2.** La _**saya**_ era un tipo de túnica corta, con o sin mangas (generalmente cortas).

 **3.** _ **K**_ _ **e**_ _ **l**_ _ **tamahak**_ o _**tuareg**_ son formas de designar a las tribus que están repartidas en la zona del Sahara occidental, entre Argelia, Marruecos, Libia, Mali y Níger. El nombre _twaregh_ deriva del árabe es una lengua bereber que significa "habitante del Trga" (región de Libia en el desierto del Sahara) pero los tuareg, refiriéndose a ellos mismos, usan la palabra _kel tamahak_ : "aquel que habla la lengua tamahag".

.

Bien, pues de momento es todo. Aunque no soy de deprimirme si no recibo muchos reviews, sí me gustaría saber su opinión y recibir algunas críticas para mejorar (no insultos, ojo), ya que es mi primera vez en este fandom.

Gracias por leer, chaito.


	2. Un cuento antes de dormir

¡Hola, hola! He aquí la segunda entrega de este nuevo proyecto. Agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, en especial a **zukilove** y **PrincessVirgo** (aquí) y **leo no cassiopeia** (en Amor Yaoi) por sus reviews.

.

 **Notas preliminares:** como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, el fic tiene algunas discordancias históricas intencionales, pues en sí no se enfoca tanto en la época del Antiguo Egipto, sino en la letra de la canción que ya mencioné también. Aclaro esto para que no se crean del todo las descripciones sobre usos y costumbres de Egipto y otras culturas que trataré en este fic, pues he distorsionado algunos para finalidades del mismo. De todas maneras, en las notas de autor pondré algunas explicaciones.

.

Dicho esto sólo me queda decir ¡A leer!

.

 **Disclaymer: La historia original de Saint Seiya, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

.

* * *

.

 ** _Parte 2: Un cuento antes de dormir_**

.

Dos días más habían transcurrido desde que conoció a aquellos dos hombres azules. Aunque no conversó gran cosa durante el trayecto, pudo aprender algunos aspectos que no había leído o escuchado de ellos: por ejemplo, que sus mujeres gozaban de libertades que, de donde venía, resultarían casi inconcebibles, tales como tener tantos amantes como desearan sin ser juzgadas, o divorciarse y quedarse con los hijos y la casa. Incluso, cuando esto último ocurría, se celebraba entre cantos y danzas alegres su disponibilidad para cualquier hombre. En momentos sentía pena por su adoración, quien aun gozando de un alto status, tenía bastantes restricciones y menos libertad que estas mujeres. Su remordimiento por dejar ahí a su amor seguía latente, pero se consolaba con que el tiempo de separación sería nada en comparación al que pasarían juntos en cuanto se volvieran a ver. Además confiaba en que sus sentimientos eran mutuos y correspondidos, por lo que una separación como esta no sería suficiente para cambiarlos.

.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando el sonido de los _anzad_ (1) y otros instrumentos musicales rompían poco a poco con la tranquilidad de la noche. Conforme sus salvadores y él se acercaban, una luz muy brillante se volvía más grande y más intensa, además que unos cantos alegres adquirían nitidez. No fue hasta cuando estuvo a unos veinte metros de distancia cuando lo comprendió: ya habían llegado al campamento mencionado por Camus y Milo, y supuso que se celebraba la separación de alguna mujer.

.

—¿Quién se habrá divorciado ahora?

—Con el carácter que se carga, seguro es Marin… —espetó Milo burlonamente— otra vez.

.

Entraron en silencio al campamento, moviéndose entre las tiendas hechas de mimbre y pieles. Una vez que Camus y Milo llegaron a la tienda que compartían, guardaron las provisiones que cargaba su camello, y luego de darle de beber, se dirigieron a donde seguía la celebración.

.

—Ven —le instó el de cabello aguamarina—, te presentaremos a la tribu.

—¡Y de paso comemos algo! —exclamó el peli-azul

—¿Puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comer?

.

Entre algunas discusiones sin mucho sentido, fue conducido hasta donde se alzaba majestuosamente una hoguera. A su alrededor hombres y mujeres danzaban y cantaban. A diferencia de los hombres, las mujeres no llevaban la cara cubierta, sino únicamente la cabeza (2), e incluso llevaban algún maquillaje adicional al _kohl_ (3). De nuevo sintió pena por su amor, pues si bien era cierto que su belleza natural ya opacaba al de todas estas mujeres, el precio era demasiado alto: su libertad.

.

—¡Oye, Shaka! ¡No te quedes ahí parado! —Milo lo llevaba a rastras hacia donde los demás danzaban— ¡A bailar!

.

En ese momento deseó con el alma quedarse en medio del desierto. No era precisamente porque el baile fuera ridículo; al contrario, las personas se movían grácilmente, imprimiendo pasión, alegría e ímpetu a sus voces y sus pasos. El problema radicaba en que tenía un comportamiento estoico bastante arraigado. Por ello, al estar entre tanta gente tan alegre, se sintió fuera de lugar. Sin embargo no era el único: Camus estaba recargado contra una roca, fuera del círculo, hablando tranquilamente con algunas personas. Pretendía ir a hacerle compañía, pero Milo aún no lo había soltado, además que una mujer de cabello corto, quebrado y castaño, tiró de su mano libre para integrarlo al círculo.

.

—¡Anímate, hombre! Te hará bien.

.

Torpemente, no teniendo de otra, seguía el ritmo de los demás. Empero, y muy contrario a lo que pensaba, nadie se burló de él ni le reprendió por no ir al compás. Varios minutos más tarde se interrumpía la música.

.

—¡Hermanos y hermanas, presten atención! —era Milo quien hablaba en la lengua del lugar— Él… —lo señaló— se llama Shaka. Viene de fuera, pero se quedará con nosotros una temporada… —luego, en un susurro, le dijo a él lo que a los demás, ahora en su lengua.

—¡Espera, yo…! —le increpó. A decir verdad eso no se lo esperaba.

—No te preocupes. No te obligaremos a adoptar nuestras costumbres, ni te exigiremos que nos pagues.

—Pero…

—Vamos, hombre… no te vas a morir por un poco de ayuda ¿o sí?

—Está bien —resopló, resignado.

—¡Así se habla! —dicho esto, dejó de hablar en susurros y se dirigió al resto, volviendo a usar la lengua de la tribu— ¡Dice que acepta quedarse! Trátenlo bien, de pura suerte los dioses no quisieron llevárselo todavía.

.

Algunas exclamaciones efusivas precedieron a otro canto. Más tarde un grupo de niños se le acercó y empezó a hacerle preguntas que no entendía. No obstante Camus se percató de esto y fue en su ayuda.

.

—Preguntan de dónde eres, qué es esa cosa que llevas en el tobillo… y quieren que les cuentes algún cuento.

.

Suspiró cansadamente y cerró brevemente los ojos, para dar un escueto _está bien_. Ni lentos ni perezosos, todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, acomodándose para que todos escucharan. Camus también se integraba, pues a decir verdad no conversó demasiado con Shaka en el trayecto y, como cualquiera de los presentes, sentía un poco de curiosidad.

.

—Bien… yo vengo de Tebas —habló con voz serena, siendo traducido por Milo—. Este brazalete en mi tobillo me señala como sirviente de la realeza egipcia —todos le miraban sorprendidos, pero él no se inmutó y continuó— Específicamente soy… ¡era! el cuentista de la reina —titubeó, pero nadie lo notó—. Cada noche, antes de dormir, le relataba a su Alteza una historia diferente. Algunos eran de mi verdadera tierra natal, y otros tantos de otras partes del mundo.

—¡Cuéntanos uno! —un niño que hizo la petición anteriormente, decía con un pequeño puchero, pues empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Está bien… éste fue de los primeros que le narré a su Majestad. Se llama _El cuervo, el búho y la paloma_ (4).

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

.

 **1.** El **anzad** era un tipo de violín de una sola cuerda que se usaba mayoritariamente en reuniones nocturnas.

 **2.** Se dice que los hombres se cubrían casi la totalidad de la cara, excepto los ojos, con el turbante o **tagelmust** , no solo con finalidades prácticas, sino también simbólicas, tales como el dominio de las emociones que la expresión del rostro pudiera traicionar, o bien por temor de inhalar los espíritus malignos.

 **3.** Seguramente ya saben algo al respecto sobre el **kohl,** pero hago la acotación como aportación cultural. El kohl es un polvillo negro o gris (dependiendo de cuán fino fuera) obtenido de la galena molida (sulfuro de plomo), y que mezclado con agua se utilizaba como antideslumbrante del sol, protector contra enfermedades oculares, o también como repelente de insectos. En el Antiguo Egipto, de hecho, existía un mito que justificaba el uso de este y otros cosméticos: cuando Horus peleó contra su tío Seth perdió un ojo, por lo que inventó el maquillaje para restablecer la perfección de su belleza.

 **4.** **El cuervo, el búho y la paloma** en realidad alude a una canción de **Nightwish** titulada **The crow, the owl and the dove** , de su álbum **Imaginaerum (2011).** En sí habla sobre el amor y la verdad como lo más importante en la vida. Como mencioné al inicio, habrá errores históricos para finalidades del fic, entre ellos algunas discordancias como estas. Más adelante estaré introduciendo algunos títulos de otras canciones.

.

Bien, pues de momento es todo. Gracias por leer, y feliz día del yaoi. Chaito.


	3. La clarividente

Hola, hola! He aquí el tercer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto. Pretendía subirlo hasta el domingo, pero debo retomar algunos fanfics de Junjou Romantica que dejé en hiatus desde hace más de tres meses. Además este ya lo tenía listo cuando subí el anterior.

Las advertencias son las mismas que hice desde el principio: UA, Yaoi, OoC, errores históricos intencionales, el lector podría morir de aburrimiento… okay, no ._.

.

 **Disclaymer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 3: La clarividente**_

.

Dos semanas transcurrieron desde su llegada a los áridos _dominios_ de los hombres azules. A decir verdad su estancia fue más llevadera de lo que creyó, pues Milo y Camus fungían como sus traductores ante la tribu, y su _talento_ para contar historias le ayudaba a ganarse la estima de la misma. No le pareció tan extraño que la gente mayor mostrara mayor interés por escucharle, pues para ellos sus relatos significaban conocer más sobre el vasto mundo que les rodeaba… tal como a la Gran Esposa Real del faraón, en Egipto.

.

Como algunos de los hombres de la tribu, se encontraba a las afueras del campamento, cuidando de un rebaño de cabras, bajo el azul de un apacible cielo. Si bien era cierto que esta tarea difería enormemente de las que desempeñara anteriormente en Egipto, al menos podía tomarse un respiro e incluso meditar. Además siempre le acompañaban sus dos nuevos amigos.

.

—Déjame entender esto… —era cierto peli-azul— Abandonaste familia y hogar, peregrinaste por semanas enteras, y te presentaste al faraón… ¿sólo porque te lo dijo una clarividente?

—Exactamente —le respondió así, sin más.

—Estás loco de remate.

—Mira quién lo dice —murmuró el de cabello aguamarina con tono mordaz.

—¡Ah, pero qué ganas de molestar traes!

—Sólo digo la verdad. Eres tú el que se exalta por nada.

—Eres de lo peor —gruñó el otro.

—Pero aun así me amas…

.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al presenciar las discusiones cotidianas de estos dos hombres azules, pues se notaba que se amaban tanto como para tomarse ese tipo de confianza sin resultar heridos. Asimismo no pudo evitar pensar en su amor. Si bien era cierto que nunca le trató de la misma forma en que sus amigos lo hacían entre sí, al menos el respeto que siempre le guardó no fue impedimento para expresarle sus sentimientos. Al contrario, ese respeto era precisamente parte de ese gran amor por el que le tenía en un pedestal.

.

Mientras ellos seguían en lo suyo, sus ojos azules se fijaban en las nubes siendo llevadas por el aire… tal como el día en que una predicción cambiaría su vida. Tenía diecisiete años, lo recordaba bien. Su infancia y adolescencia transcurrieron tranquilas en la tierra de Assur (1), como hijo adoptivo de un médico reconocido llamado Asmita. Y debido precisamente a eso, a sus diecisiete años ya se desempeñaba como médico. Por otro lado, empero, su personalidad distante, altiva y demasiado hermética le acarreó algunos problemas, por lo que no poseía más amigos además de las herramientas de trabajo y su padre mismo. Un buen día en que el cielo azul mostraba un sol radiante y algunas blancas nubes, llegó a su casa una mujer llamada Saori. Suponiendo que requería de sus servicios la hizo entrar, pero no se esperaba para nada sus palabras.

.

—Buenas tardes, buen Shaka… Sé que normalmente sólo escuchas quejas sobre dolencias físicas y esas cosas, pero… tengo algo importante para ti, algo que te cambiará la vida. Te pido que me escuches, sin interrupciones ni preguntas. Al final es decisión tuya si ignoras o no esto que voy a decirte ¿Aceptas? —él asintió silenciosamente, luego de unos segundos de pensarlo—. Verás, yo soy una clarividente y como tal puedo ver cosas que otros no. Por ejemplo anoche, en un sueño, vi tu futuro. En él tú viajaste a Egipto, y aunque pasaste por algunas peripecias, llegaste sano y salvo. Más tarde te presentaste ante el faraón, pero fue su Primera Gran Esposa Real quien intercedió por ti para que te quedaras en su palacio —hizo una pausa, indicando que ya había terminado—. No puedo darte los detalles, ya que es a ti a quien le corresponde descubrirlos. Sin embargo te puedo dar una pequeña pista —dicho esto le entregó una caja de madera muy fina, adornada con algunas piedras y metales preciosos—: si logras conservarla durante tu viaje, y se la das a la esposa de su Majestad, ambos se beneficiarán.

.

Obviamente, y como hombre de ciencia, no le creyó ni una sola palabra a la mujer. Sin embargo, y con el paso del tiempo, sus palabras le despertaron esa curiosidad propia de un niño. Así, después de hablarlo con su padre, emprendió su travesía. Los primeros días fueron tranquilos, pero conforme se alejaba de Assur, los problemas comenzaron. Primero una mujer muy bonita lo estuvo acosando, pues le había echado el ojo y quería casarse con él; sin embargo el padre de ésta, que volvía de un viaje, le reprendió severamente y, en compensación por el agravio, a él le dio algunas provisiones para continuar su camino. Después un grupo de niños lo engañó al convencerlo de que le guiarían al siguiente poblado más cercano, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la treta, éstos ya se llevaban la caja que Saori le dio. Tardó poco más de tres días en pillarlos a punto de vendérsela a un sujeto acaudalado, quien desistió de comprarla al saberla robada. Pasó varias semanas en situaciones similares, pues se corrieron algunos rumores respecto a la caja. Más tarde, y por último, conoció a un par de hermanos llamados Aioros y Aioria. Ellos volvían a Tebas luego de una misión encomendada por el mismo faraón, pero como Aioria enfermó, él lo trató hasta que se curó, y como pago Aioros le ofreció llevarlo con ellos. Asimismo Aioria —quien se volvió muy cercano a él— se tomó la molestia de explicarle algunas cosas de su cultura e instruirlo en la lengua, aun cuando tenía el conocimiento no tan básico de la misma. Como ambos eran funcionarios elegidos directamente por el soberano, hicieron uso de su influencia para obtener una audiencia. Por ello, unos días después, se encontraba en la residencia del dios encarnado en hombre.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **.**

 **1.- Assur,** situada en la orilla del río Tigris (conocida actualmente como Qalat Shergat, ubicada en el actual Irak), fue originariamente una colonia de Babilonia y posteriormente se convirtió en la primera capital de **Asiria** (hasta 879 a. C.). Según lo poco que leí, en Asiria el dios principal era Assur que dio nombre a la región, a la tribu y a capital.

Lo sé, Saori hizo viajar a Shaka demasiado lejos, pero bueno… como adelanto diré que tuvo un buen propósito.

.

Como dije arriba, no actualizaré este domingo, chance y lo haga hasta el otro. Un review con un comentario del cap, crítica constructiva, sugerencia o felicitación, o al menos un agregado a favoritos, no le hacen daño a nadie. Bien, pues nos leemos hasta la próxima. Chaito.


	4. La balada de la reina

Hola, hola! He aquí la cuarta entrega de 'Sahara', que por cierto quedó bastante más larga que las anteriores.

.

 **Notas preliminares:** En esta ocasión he utilizado parte de la letra de una canción llamada **If not here, where?** de **Amoral** , del álbum **Fallen Leaves & Dead Sparrows (2014).** Dicha letra estará en cursivas y negritas ( _ **o sea así**_ ), y estará distribuida de tal manera que separa algunos sucesos, pero puede interpretarse como si se estuviera cantando en una sola escena. Aunque la canción completa maneja partes tranquilas, rock y algunas voces guturales, imaginen que sólo se usa la voz clara. Por cierto, sólo incluí la traducción al español por cuestiones de espacio.

No es obligatorio, pero pueden escucharla mientras leen (copien el enlace, péguenlo en la barra de búsqueda, agreguen http, dos puntos, dos diagonales, sustituyan asteriscos por puntos… o simplemente búsquenla con los datos que ya proporcioné):

www*youtube*com/watch?v=aFHZY8xNmMs

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya, así como la canción 'If not here, where?', son de sus respectivos autores.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 4: La balada de la reina**_

.

Nuevo día. Aunque sus nuevos amigos le ayudaban a hacer más llevadera su estancia, el tiempo se le hacía eterno, y la ausencia de su amor le carcomía el alma. Cada noche, desde que partió de Egipto, sus sueños reconstruían en su mente los momentos que vivieron juntos, tanto felices como de duelo. Y los días tampoco eran la excepción, pues casi cualquier cosa terminaba por traerle a la memoria al objeto de su adoración.

.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no sirves para cantar —la voz de Camus lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

—Tú no sirves para bailar y no te digo nada por eso —le replicó Milo.

—Lo estás haciendo justo ahora…

.

Y era cierto que Milo no servía para cantar. Esta mañana lo había escuchado, y a decir verdad le hizo desear con el alma no haber sido encontrado por él y su compañero. Sin embargo el peli-azul le ponía todo el corazón… tal como su amor cuando le oyó por primera vez, cuando le conoció. Lo recordaba bien.

.

 _ **No he visto el cielo azul en quién sabe cuánto tiempo  
aún sigo buscando la sombra.  
Recargo la cabeza en una roca  
aceptando el precio que pagué**_

.

Gracias a la influencia de Aioros y Aioria ya se encontraba de pie, frente al faraón. Desde el pulcro _claf_ (1) de líneas blancas y azules, el deslumbrante _ureaus_ (2), la esplendorosa joya de lapislázuli en su barbilla (3), los ostentosos ornamentos en cuello, pecho, manos y tobillos, los blancos e inmaculados shenti y saya, los dos lunares que sustituían sus cejas, el talle fornido, la piel clara como alabastro, así como los penetrantes ojos magenta, infundían ese aire de divinidad del mismo Ra encarnado en hombre.

.

—Ya veo que los rumores eran ciertos —murmuró con voz serena, pero firme y grave. Sin duda el hombre era de respetar.

—¿Rumores? —sin embargo eso lo tomó por sorpresa, que no pudo evitar mostrar en su rostro.

—¿No lo sabes? —el soberano parecía querer reírse, pero no lo hizo— Dicen que tu belleza es tal que podrías equipararte con alguien de la familia real… incluso conmigo ¿puedes creerlo?

—Para nada, Majestad —dijo más por educación que por verdadera modestia—. Tan sólo soy un simple médico. Por cierto, mi nombre es Shaka.

—Lo sé. Pero dime, buen Shaka ¿Qué te ha traído a estas tierras? Y no me vengas con que bridas tus servicios desinteresadamente, porque sé que hay algo más. No te sientas cohibido de decírmelo. A decir verdad soy más benevolente de lo que parezco.

—Siendo así… estoy aquí por dos razones. La primera es hacerme de todo el conocimiento sobre la Medicina de estas tierras… quiero volverme igual o más reconocido que mi padre —dijo con total seguridad, aunque internamente no estaba del todo convencido—. Y la segunda es simplemente tener una vida mejor.

—Ya veo… —el soberano se quedó callado unos minutos, en que no dejó de mirarlo— Buen Shaka, los dioses han decidido ser benévolos contigo. Tan sólo tendrás que superar una prueba, y a cambio te darán sus bendiciones para que tu sueño se haga realidad (4).

.

 _ **Conocí a un viejo hombre, vi el miedo en sus ojos.  
Sus palabras aún resuenan en mi cabeza.  
Debí haberlo escuchado, debí haberlo intentado,  
pero elegí darle la espalda.**_

.

Sus pasos resonaban firmes, su corazón latía como si éste quisiera dejarlo sordo, mientras un escalofrío siniestro le recorría la espalda. Estaba siendo conducido prácticamente al matadero, y la compasiva mirada de quienes lo escoltaban a los aposentos reales no era para menos. El _desafío_ impuesto por los dioses consistía básicamente en curar a la reina de una enfermedad de la que nadie lo había logrado. Para colmo todos ellos ya habían sentido la ira del faraón. Por un momento se maldijo a sí mismo por hacerle caso a la clarividente, pero también vio la oportunidad para entregarle a la esposa del faraón la caja por la que pasó algunas peripecias.

.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando una melodiosa balada, entonada por una voz clara única, atravesó sus tímpanos.

.

 _ **Este lugar no es para ti;  
nunca lo fue y tú lo sabías.  
Las cosas nunca serán las mismas.**_

 _ **Si todo lo que amaste ha cambiado,  
si todo lo bueno parece haberse ido,  
sólo queda culparte a ti mismo.**_

.

Sentada sobre un rico lecho de finas sábanas, abrazando sus largas y esbeltas piernas, mientras su larga y sedosa cabellera le cubría la espalda y parte de los brazos, la _Divina Adoratriz_ pronunciaba versos cuyo sentimiento comenzaba a traspasarle el alma. Si Saori le hubiera descrito con lujo de detalles su visión completa, jamás le habría creído sobre la existencia de un ser tan bello y divino como el que sus sentidos apreciaban justo ahora. Desde el suave aroma a flores de la cabellera lila, la blanca y tersa piel rebosante de juventud y vida, las facciones casi aniñadas, los dos lunares sobre las dos preciosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, hasta los finos labios que vocalizaban tales palabras, emanaban un aura tan mística e incluso más divina que la del mismo faraón.

.

Sin embargo no le pasaron desapercibidos algunos detalles: uno, su voz era de un timbre más aproximado al de un hombre que al de una mujer; dos, traía un _kalasiris_ (5) holgado a pesar de su status; y tres, su mirada y su canto reflejaban una tristeza alimentada por una soledad perpetua.

.

 _ **Todo lo que queda son historias,  
escenas de ensueño.  
Todo lo que importaba ahora se desvanece,  
tratando de dejarte libre.**_

.

Comenzó con un sencillo interrogatorio sobre sus dolencias y síntomas; observó detalladamente la piel, los ojos, la respiración y otros signos; e hizo algunas maniobras con suma delicadeza, tales como girarle el cuello o las extremidades. Hubiera palpado su tórax y abdomen, pero por algún motivo no se le permitió retirarle la prenda, ni tocar en esas zonas. Hacía pequeñas anotaciones en su lengua materna, en un papiro que un sirviente le proporcionó; pero por más que repasaba una y otra vez, no lograba dar con aquello que aquejara a su _Adoratriz_ , pues los síntomas no concordaban con su aspecto lozano y saludable. Lo único que había de anormal era esa mirada cargada de tristeza… y entonces lo comprendió.

.

—Por favor les pido a todos los presentes, incluyendo a su Alteza, se retiren. Su Adoratriz ha sido víctima de un ente maligno y debo sacarlo de su cuerpo. El procedimiento no es sencillo, y si hay demasiada gente, podría apoderarse de alguno de ustedes. Por favor retírense y dejen todo en mis manos.

.

Todo mundo salía rápidamente del recinto, incluido el faraón. Sin embargo un último sirviente fue detenido por el soberano.

.

—Afrodita, ayúdalo en todo lo que necesite… —y luego agregó en un susurro—: y vigílalo.

—Sí, su Majestad.

.

 _ **Este lugar no es para mí  
Nunca lo fue, y finalmente veo  
que las cosas nunca podrán ser las mismas otra vez.**_

.

—Bien… ya puede dejar de mentir, Alteza.

.

Aquellos ojos verdes se abrieron de sobremanera, como si fueran los de un chiquillo al que descubren haciendo una travesura. Había notado la mentira de su _Adoratriz_ , y por ello también se valió de una para sacarse de encima al faraón y poder hablar con mayor tranquilidad.

.

—¿Cómo lo…? —inquirió Afrodita. Esto le dio a entender que él sabía algo.

—Eso no importa, sino curar a su Alteza. Y no digas que no hay nada qué curar, puesto que sí lo hay —se anticipó al reclamo silencioso de aquel sirviente—, pero su mal se encuentra justo… aquí.

.

Tocó con su índice, y por encima de la ropa, la región del corazón de la _esposa_ del faraón. Como acto reflejo, su _Adoratriz_ se alejó rápidamente, como si su simple contacto le quemara la piel. Entonces comprendió por qué su voz sonaba algo más grave, y por qué no se le permitió sacarle el kalasiris _._

.

 _ **Todo lo que he amado ha cambiado,  
y todo lo que veía como bueno ahora se ve tan lejano,  
y no hay nadie a quién culpar sino a mí mismo.**_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

.

1.- El **claf** conformaba por un lienzo de lino a rayas (generalmente azules y blancas o amarillas) aprestado en forma cuadrangular cuyos extremos superiores se sujetaban bajo la nuca quedando bien firmes por sobre la frente, y quedando los extremos inferiores sueltos a los lados cubriendo la cabeza.

2.- El **ureaus** era una diadema que portaba una cobra y un buitre, un emblema protector propio de los faraones.

3.- La joya de lapislázuli se empleaba a modo de barbilla postiza, que se creía asimilaba al faraón con Osiris.

4.- Tengo entendido que en realidad eran los sacerdotes quienes interpretaban la _voluntad de los dioses_ , pero para finalidades del fic lo omití.

5.- El **kalasiris** era un paño envolvente, plisado y blanco utilizado por las mujeres; era ajustado y caía desde el pecho hasta los tobillos, sujeto por anchos tirantes. Ciertas veces se cosían plaquitas, de fayenza o pasta de cristal, que al caminar chocaban entre sí produciendo un sugerente sonido como de campanillas. No obstante, el kalasiris que usaban las mujeres de los campesinos y artesanos, era más amplio y más sencillo, permitiéndoles trabajar con mayor comodidad.

6.- Aunque no lo indiqué en numerito, en el Antiguo Egipto se tenía la costumbre de raparse la cabeza, debido a que resultaba incómodo llevar el cabello largo con un clima tan caluroso y resultaba complicado lavarlo diariamente. En su lugar se empleaban pelucas, mayoritariamente por las mujeres de la nobleza. Para finalidades de referirme a los personajes sin repetir tanto sus nombres, he decidido omitir esto también.

.

Disculpen si feminicé demasiado a la _Adoratriz_ , pero tiene una explicación que iré desarrollando en las siguientes entregas. No lo hice por mero fanservice (de hecho, detesto cuando visten al pasivo de maid o alguna de esas cosas con motivo de seducción, y no por alguna otra finalidad). Por otro lado, aunque no di nombres, supongo que ya se dieron una idea de quiénes son el faraón y su _esposa_. Asimismo la canción vendría siendo algo como un introductorio para lo que vendrá después.

.

Bien, pues del fic de momento es todo lo que tengo qué decir. Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Chaito.


	5. Un regalo para la reina

Hola! Se supone que debí subir esto el domingo, pero entre que estoy buscando empleo, mis ocupaciones, y otro proyecto que estoy desarrollando —también de esta pareja—, me tomó un poco más de tiempo terminar el capítulo.

.

 **Notas preliminares:** Esta entrega está hecha a manera de recapitulación, por lo que puede parecer repetitivo, pero integrará otras cosas que no se han mencionado. Además de las advertencias que ya saben (UA, Yaoi, OoC, errores históricos intencionales, el lector puede morir de aburrimiento…), integraré una más que debí hacer anteriormente: habrá incesto. Como saben, en el Antiguo Egipto éste se justificaba entre miembros de la familia real para preservar su naturaleza _divina._

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes e historia original de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, pero el fic sí es de mi autoría.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 5: Un regalo para la reina**_

.

Un mes, el mes más largo de su vida hasta ahora. Aunque no era la primera vez que se le privaba de su libertad por periodos prolongados, el tiempo se le hacía una tortura, sobre todo porque no lo pasaba con su amado cuentista. Un mes transcurrió desde su partida, pero el sentimiento de vacío y pérdida seguía tan latente como el primer día.

.

Sus ojos se fijaban en el celestial firmamento negro, sobre el que brillaban millares de estrellas. Sus brazos rodeaban sus largas piernas, el cabello le caía grácilmente sobre la espalda y los hombros, y sus labios vocalizaban versos que brotaban de su corazón y su alma. Asimismo, entre sus muslos y su pecho yacía aquella fina caja de madera decorada con piedras preciosas, la cual atesoraba con todo el corazón. Con una sonrisa melancólica recordaba cómo la obtuvo.

.

Tenía trece años, lo recordaba bien. Como siempre, desde que tenía noción de su posición como _Adoratriz_ , se encontraba mirando por aquella única ventana que le recordaba el vasto y grande mundo que había más allá de las cuatro paredes de sus aposentos… un mundo del que se le privó desde el día en que su marido y hermano, Shion, ascendió al trono, hace ya unos años. Al mismo tiempo su amigo —y también sirviente— Afrodita, le peinaba el cabello y lo perfumaba. Esta tarde le visitaría un médico venido de Assur y tenía que verse tan digno como su título lo ostentaba.

.

—… ¿Y sabes qué más? —le hablaba su amigo sin la formalidad que debía mostrar cuando el faraón estaba presente— Dicen que es tan guapo que podría ser pariente tuyo y de Shion.

—Algo así escuché —musitó con cierta tristeza.

.

A decir verdad no era la primera vez que le visitaba uno, y siempre que eso ocurría, ninguno lograba dar con el origen de un mal inexistente que llevaba algún tiempo aquejándole. Para colmo Shion siempre terminaba enviándolos a prisión, como medida de protección según él. Odiaba que eso pasara, pero —como decía el faraón— no podía arriesgarse a que sus _secretos_ bajo el kalasiris se divulgaran, así que no le quedaba más que callar.

.

—¡Anímate, amigo! —el joven de cabellos celestes le tomaba por el mentón, mientras le aplicaba un muy discreto toque de kohl— Tal y que este es el bueno.

.

Un rato más tarde esperaba en su recinto a aquel extranjero, ya que no podía salir de ahí más que para lo absolutamente necesario. Como siempre cuando no quería agobiarse con el lento pasar del tiempo dentro de ese solitario recinto, se puso a vocalizar algunos versos que venía practicando hace algunos días. Tan abstraído estaba en ello que apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando sintió los pasos de Shion, su escolta y _él._

.

—Muy buenas tardes, su Alteza.

.

En el momento no supo con exactitud si fue su voz solemne y elegante, su expresión seria pero no fría, o sus profundos ojos azules, pero algo de él le dijo que Afrodita dio justo en el clavo.

.

—B-buenas tardes, em… —farfulló, un poco nervioso por la impresión.

—Shaka, Majestad. Mi nombre es Shaka. Es un placer servirle.

—Mu... Seguro recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer —espetó su marido y él asintió. Por supuesto que lo hacía— Siendo así, deja que Shaka haga su trabajo.

.

Aquel extranjero le hizo un pequeño interrogatorio sobre sus dolencias, y anotaba en una lengua que no entendía. Como lo hiciera anteriormente con otros tantos médicos, mencionó los _síntomas_ que ya se sabía de memoria. Luego procedió a hacer algunas maniobras a las que no opuso resistencia, excepto cuando una de sus manos casi toca su zona ventral.

.

—Respeto tu trabajo, pero todo tiene límites, si sabes de lo que hablo...—decía Shion.

.

Ya lo había visto venir. Era la misma _advertencia_ que le hacía a cada médico, una forma sutil de decirles que tendrían una muerte lenta y dolorosa si tocaban aquellas zonas prohibidas de su cuerpo.

.

—Entiendo, su Excelencia.

.

Suspiró de alivio al oír al extranjero. El examen médico prosiguió sin mayor percance, al menos hasta que dio aquel sorprendente veredicto: una posesión de un espíritu maligno. Suspiros conmocionados y algunos cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo porque la forma tan convincente y seria en que lo dijo no daba lugar a dudas… tanto así que el mismo faraón obedecía la indicación sin rechistar. Tan sólo se había quedado su amigo peli-celeste para lo que fuera necesario.

.

—Bien, ya puede dejar de mentir… Alteza.

.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero al oír al rubio. No daba crédito a que, tan sólo con un rutinario examen médico, derrumbara la fachada que se empeñó en sostener y que otros no pudieron siquiera dilucidar, ni siquiera el mismo Shion.

.

—¿Cómo lo…? —inquirió Afrodita, el único además de él que sabía de este secreto… hasta ahora.

—Eso no importa, sino curar a su Alteza, y no digas que no hay nada qué curar puesto que sí lo hay, pero su mal se encuentra justo… aquí.

.

El toque de su mano sobre la zona del corazón, y la forma en que esos profundos ojos azules le miraron, le robaron el aliento por fracción de segundo. Sin embargo por acto reflejo retrocedió, pues todavía restaba un secreto qué proteger. No obstante el resultado de esta acción fue contrario al deseado.

.

—Lo sabía… sabía que había algo raro en usted, _Divina Adoratriz_ , o debería decir… _Pequeño Faraón_.

.

Tres, dos, uno…

.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

.

... ¡Zaz! El ruido seco de un golpe y un peso cayendo se dejó oír. Afrodita le había soltado un puñetazo a aquel extranjero, tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y terminó golpeando el suelo. No le sorprendió la reacción de su amigo, pues tenía la estricta orden —de Shion, por supuesto— de imponerse en representación de la _Adoratriz_ en caso de que le llegasen a faltar al respeto. Más bien fueron el tono suspicaz que usó el extranjero, el _apelativo_ que le puso, o el que hubiera descubierto un secreto que sólo los más altos mandos conocían. Juraría que casi se desmaya cuando le escuchó decir aquellas palabras. Tal fue la sorpresa y la conmoción que apenas si pudo reaccionar cuando Afrodita habló.

.

—¡De pie! —el peli-celeste ordenó, casi gritando, y miró al rubio con evidente cólera— ¡Haré que te ejecuten por tu atrevimiento!

—¡Espera, no lo hagas! —él intervino— ¡Fue sólo un desliz! —o eso esperaba.

—¡Mu, tú escuchaste perfectamente!

—Lo sé, pero… —se agachó hasta donde Shaka seguía tumbado, y con una esquina de su pulcra vestimenta le limpió el hilo de sangre que corría por su comisura. Por alguna razón el corazón le latió con más fuerza— Este hombre ha logrado dilucidar lo que otros no pudieron… tal como dijiste, él es el bueno…

—Pero...

—Buen Shaka —con el corazón en la garganta, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, usó el tono solemne pero bondadoso característico de la _Adoratriz_ — ¿Le gustaría dar sus servicios aquí en palacio?

—¡¿Qué?! —la sorpresa en ambos era evidente, pero sólo su amigo y sirviente la externó a viva voz.

—Dita —llamó de forma serena pero cariñosa—, no pongas esa cara. Sabes que nos faltan médicos, y el señor Shaka ha demostrado ser muy suspicaz, observador...

—E impertinente.

—Tranquilo, Dita. Un error cualquiera lo comete, además no lo volverá a hacer ¿verdad?

.

Dicho esto le tendió la mano al rubio y le instó a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo éste, y para su sorpresa, se arrodilló frente a él.

.

—Así es, su Majestad. Y como forma de compensar el agravio hacia su Ilustrísima, le ofrezco este presente.

.

En sus manos aquel extranjero sostenía una fina caja de madera, decorada con pequeños metales y piedras preciosas…

.

…la misma que le acompañaba justo en estos momentos de duelo.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Comentarios y notas finales:**

.

Bien, pues por ahora no hay notas de autora, así que será corto. Al principio pretendía manejar todo el fic desde la perspectiva de Shaka, pero la verdad quise cambiarle un poco. Bueno, pues es todo por ahora. Un review con un comentario del capítulo, sugerencia, crítica constructiva o felicitación no le hacen daño a nadie. Bien, pues hasta la próxima. Chaito!


	6. La agonía de la reina

Hola, hola! Cómo están, b*tches!... okay, olviden eso último. He aquí la sexta entrega de 'Sahara', que la verdad me llevó bastante tiempo considerando que ya conseguí empleo y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir con la regularidad con la que lo venía haciendo. Como sea, sé que esto no es excusa para tardarme tanto, pero bueno…

.

 **Notas preliminares:** En capítulos anteriores mencioné que a la reina, además de _Primera Gran Esposa Real_ , se le daba también el título de _Divina Adoratriz_. Sin embargo he investigado en otras fuentes, y me topé que dicho título en realidad se le otorgaba a la Gran Sacerdotisa de Amón. La Divina Adoratriz gobernaba los dominios del templo y cobraba los impuestos, por lo que tenía el control de una parte importante de la economía egipcia. Originalmente el cargo era ocupado por la misma reina, o bien alguna de las hijas del faraón era adoptada por la Divina Adoratriz del momento para heredar su cargo. Sin embargo, a partir del reinado de Thutmose IV (octavo faraón de la dinastía XVIII), el título se otorga a las princesas y no a la reina.

Obviamente esto no altera demasiado la historia, pero creí necesario hacer la distinción.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Además de las que ya vengo haciendo (UA, YAOI, OoC, errores históricos, muerte de personajes, incesto, el lector puede morir de aburrimiento…), insinuación de violación y m-preg. Si no les gusta todavía están a tiempo de abandonar la historia, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

.

 **Disclaymer: los personajes de Saint Seiya son de Masami Kurumada, la canción Sahara de Tuomas Holopainen, y el fic de mi autoría.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 6: La agonía de la reina**_

.

Medianoche. Sus ojos verdes se fijaban sobre la bien resguardada entrada a esa prisión que alguna vez fue su lugar especial. Uno, dos, tres… los cuatro guardias, dos a cada lado, hacían la habitual reverencia hacia el poderoso monarca de Egipto. El pesado silencio alrededor era tal que juraría que escuchaba su corazón latiendo estrambóticamente como para ensordecerlo… ¡y no era para menos si el faraón le haría otra _visita nocturna_! A pesar de no ser la primera vez, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la gélida mirada de su hermano, ni la agresividad del mismo cuando tocaba su cuerpo, y mucho menos al dolor al que lo sometía en cada embestida… pero más que otra cosa, no lograba acostumbrarse a los _te amo_ que seguía pronunciando a pesar de saberse no correspondido.

.

Escondió rápidamente la caja que atesoraba con tanto amor, antes de que lo notaran. Anteriormente se le había ordenado a Afrodita que se deshiciera de ella, pero el peli-celeste no obedeció aun sabiendo que su vida peligraba por su insolencia. Por ello, en un intento de salvar a su amigo de la ira del faraón, le pidió crear una trampilla bajo su lecho, que consistía en un hueco en el piso que se cubría con una hoja no muy gruesa de piedra de cantera. En fin, ya oculta la caja sólo le quedaba aguardar por el momento en que Shion le hiciera desvestirse y comenzar lo de cada medianoche.

.

No sabía si pasaban horas o tan solo unos minutos, tan sólo apretaba los ojos como si con ello pudiera acelerar el lento paso del tiempo. Asimismo hacía lo que siempre a lo largo de sus ahora dieciséis años: obedecer, callar y soportar con temple todo lo que los dioses le depararan… incluso sus maldiciones. Una vez que su hermano terminara de hacer con su cuerpo lo de cada medianoche, y una vez que éste abandonara el recinto sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, las lágrimas contenidas se deslizaron descaradamente por sus mejillas. En momentos como ese era cuando más le laceraba no tener a su lado a su amado médico y cuentista, pero la orden que le dio había sido muy clara y no iba a revocarla.

.

Por otro lado, si bien era cierto que Shion había sido bastante benévolo al perdonarles la vida a Afrodita y a él, los castigos que recibía cada uno eran mucho peores que la muerte: por su parte, además de lo que pasaba cada medianoche, se le había privado de su libertad nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión perdió el título de _Divina Adoratriz_ que su misma madre le heredara; Afrodita, además de sus deberes para con él, tenía la desgracia de ser esclavo sexual de un mercenario conocido como _Máscara de Muerte_ , que formaba parte del ejército y también del Consejo Militar. Dicho personaje era temido por lo sanguinario que era con los prisioneros de guerra y el trato cruel para con sus sirvientes. De hecho se rumoreaba que las desapariciones _misteriosas_ de sus amantes se debían a que los sometía a torturas de las que no sobrevivían.

.

—¡Mu! —la exclamación alterada de Afrodita, quien venía entrando, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

.

Ni lento ni perezoso el peli-celeste lo aseó lo mejor que pudo, y un rato más tarde ya no había evidencias del crimen, aunque eso no quitaba las que quedaban en el alma. Después sacó la caja de aquella trampilla y se la entregó. De ser otra persona, Mu ya habría enloquecido de dolor, pero Afrodita había sido testigo del profundo amor mutuo que se profesaban el médico y la _Divina Adoratriz_ , ese amor que lo mantenía cuerdo, y cuyas únicas evidencias eran la caja que el rubio le diera en su primer encuentro y la convicción de su amigo de aferrarse a la vida aun cuando sufriera la maldición de los dioses.

.

—¿Alguna noticia de fuera? —inquirió el peli-lila con tono apagado.

—Ninguna —negó el peli-celeste con pesar.

.

Pero al día siguiente sucedió algo diferente. Como siempre, Mu se encontraba intentando tomar el desayuno que su inseparable amigo Afrodita le llevaba. Por alguna razón, desde la partida de Shaka hace ya casi dos meses, no lograba ingerir nada sin que su estómago lo devolviera. Irónicamente lo único que toleraba y le apetecía más era aquel platillo que más detestaba: batarej (1) con miel de abeja. No había dicho palabra de esto a nadie, pues creía que su cuerpo solo estaba resintiendo la tristeza de estar sin su cuentista. En esas estaba cuando sintió el ruido de pasos, y un escalofrío siniestro le recorrió el cuerpo entero a sabiendas de quién sería su visitante.

.

—S-Shion —murmuró de forma inaudible.

—Mu… mi bello hermano.

.

Para gran desconcierto suyo, el poderoso faraón se arrodillaba frente a él y le tomaba la mano para luego besarla delicadamente. No siendo suficiente con eso, el mayor se enderezaba y lo abrazaba firme pero delicadamente, como si temiera romperlo.

.

—Se acabó… —le murmuró al oído con voz suave— al fin se acabó… —su silencio y la no correspondencia del abrazo delataba su nulo entendimiento de la situación, por lo que el faraón se separó lentamente de él y, mirándole a los ojos, agregó: —Aquél que trató de dividirnos y destruir nuestro legado, ha caído… Shaka ha muerto.

.

Esas tres palabras bastaron para derribar lo que quedaba de su mundo y de sí mismo. Su corazón temblaba como una hoja seca que podría romperse con la más mínima brisa; sus ojos verdes que habían presenciado tantas cosas junto a los azules de su amado cuentista, se cristalizaban en lágrimas que aprendió a contener por temor a su propio hermano; sus piernas amenazaban con dejar su peso desplomarse, e incluso una horrible asfixia se sentía desde su garganta. No obstante, antes de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, todo su temple y todas sus fuerzas le abandonaron en la inconsciencia, donde todo se tornó tan negro como su propia vida a partir de ahora.

.

 _ **No puedo verte, no puedo oírte… ¿Aún existes?  
No puedo sentirte, no puedo tocarte… ¿Existes?**_ _**  
No puedo saborearte, no puedo pensar en ti… ¿Realmente existimos? (2)**_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **.**

 **1.- Baratej** (del árabe بطارخ), o **botarga** ya transcrito al español, consiste básicamente en hueva de pescado, seca y salada.

 **2.-** Versos iniciales de una canción titulada **The Phantom Agony** , de **Epica** , del álbum **The Phantom Agony (2003).**

.

Bueno, de fic es todo por ahora. Se supone que lo iba a subir junto a 'La otra vida de Mu', pero todavía no termino aquél y éste lo acabé en mi tiempo libre. Como sea, me gustaría saber qué tal les ha parecido la historia; aunque sean pocos, sus comentarios me ayudan mucho.

Gracias por leer. Chaito!


	7. Fugitivos

Hola?

*Escondiéndose bajo un búnker improvisado*

Lo sé, esta vez me tardé demasiado, considerando que actualizaba cada semana. Sin embargo, como dije en el episodio anterior, comencé a trabajar y la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre, o cuando lo tengo de plano no se me ocurre nada. Además de ello, estoy trabajando en un proyecto para Día de Muertos que publicaré por esas fechas (lo sé, todavía no termino 'La otra vida de Mu', ya lo sé).

En fin, antes de que se aburran con mi perorata, quiero agradecer especialmente a **Aquarius No Kari** por los reviews. Gracias a ellos me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo algunos errores, entre ellos las advertencias. Si bien es cierto que escribo conforme se me van ocurriendo las cosas, eso no es excusa para no advertir a los lectores y evitarles disgustos. De verdad mil disculpas con el detalle del m-preg, aunque ya lo corregí y lo puse en el resumen.

.

Ya que hablamos de advertencias, haré una para éste capítulo: **Notas de autor kilométricas**. No es obligatorio que las lean, pero las hago como aportación cultural y justificación de algunas cosas respecto al fic.

.

Bien, he aquí la entrega número siete de _Sahara_. Disfrútenla.

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya, así como la canción 'Sahara', son de sus respectivos autores.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 7: Fugitivos**_

.

Nuevo día. Tres hombres azules se encontraban en la parte baja de unas enormes formaciones rocosas, montando la tienda donde vivirían de ahora en adelante…

.

—Genial, arruinaste otra estera (1).

—No es mi culpa que sean de mala calidad.

—¡Qué mala calidad ni qué nada! ¡Yo mismo las hice!

—Eso lo explica.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —…o al menos eso intentaban.

.

Unas semanas atrás, cuando guiaban a unos viajeros por una ruta cercana a otra que daba a las tierras de Nubia, una colonia de Egipto (2), se enteraron que el poderoso faraón estaba de cacería tras quien fuera el Médico Real y cuentista de la Divina Adoratriz. Al principio el rubio pretendía marcharse del campamento, sin testigos, para evitar que la ira del hombre-dios se desatara sobre gente inocente. Sin embargo Camus y Milo lo atraparon en su clandestina huida nocturna, y luego de una acalorada discusión resolvieron que irían los tres juntos. Por supuesto el rubio no reveló del todo el porqué de su huida.

.

Transcurrió un buen rato desde que montaron la tienda, hasta que terminaron de grabar los símbolos de la escritura _tifinagh_ (3) en los soportes de madera, y acondicionar la misma. Ahora ya se encontraban cenando alrededor de una fogata.

.

—Vaya lío en el que te metiste —hablaba Milo—, mira que involucrarte con la esposa del faraón cuando podías haber elegido a cualquiera de sus concubinas…

—Para tu información, no tiene, no ha tenido, y nunca tendrá una (4). Las que viven en el harem eran concubinas del faraón anterior…

—¿Por qué? —interrumpió el peli-azul, sorprendido— Teniendo tanto poder, siendo el hombre-dios… yo diría que está obsesionado…

—¡Milo! —regañó Camus ante el tono burlesco y desdeñoso empleado por su compañero.

—¿Qué? Cualquiera lo pensaría…

—Silencio —el cuentista sacaba de su discusión a la pareja—. Parece que tenemos compañía.

.

En efecto no se encontraban solos. Tras unas rocas dos pares de ojos les observaban. Habían estado siguiéndolos por días, a una distancia prudente y sin perderles el rastro. Por instinto los tres hombres azules se pusieron a la defensiva y justo cuando Milo pretendía atacar donde quiera que estuvieran ocultos sus _acompañantes_ , un ruido se dejó escuchar entre las rocas…

.

—¡No! —…delatando así a sus perseguidores.

—¿Shun? ¿Hyoga? ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!

.

Los nombrados eran en realidad dos niños que anteriormente vivían en la tribu. Hyoga tenía unos diez años, mientras Shun apenas tocaba los tiernos ocho años.

.

—Nos aburrimos de esperar a que el señor Shaka fuera a contarnos un cuento, así que tuvimos que seguirlo ¿verdad, Shun?

—Tiene que ser una broma —murmuró el de cabello aguamarina. Luego soltó un suspiro resignado. —Está bien, niños, pueden quedarse —agregó.

.

Ambos infantes tomaron asiento entre Shaka y Milo, y luego de una sencilla pero sabrosa cena vino un cuento.

.

—Este se llama _Los ojos verdes_ (5) —con esta frase el cuentista abrió el cuento de esta noche.

.

Aunque a Shaka no terminaba de agradarle el hecho de que a los niños de ese pueblo se les dejara prácticamente a su suerte, mientras que a las niñas se les protegía en casa y se les instruía (6), se sintió algo conmovido por la presencia de ambos infantes. A decir verdad le recordaban un poco al hermano menor de su Divina Adoratriz, a quien conoció el mismo día en que se presentó a palacio hace un buen tiempo. No lo olvidaba.

.

Después de recibir semejante puñetazo de aquel sirviente llamado Afrodita, y del noble gesto de su Ilustrísima al perdonarle su falta e inclusive limpiar su herida, decidió que lo mejor sería mostrar todo respeto con la familia real. De la forma más solemne posible, se arrodilló frente al peli-lila e hizo entrega de la bendita caja por la que pasó algunas peripecias al salir de Asiria. Aunque no lo demostraran sus facciones, internamente estaba hecho un mar de nervios, pues en todo el tiempo que trajo la caja consigo jamás le echó siquiera un vistazo —por indicación de Saori— y temía que el contenido terminara por agraviar a la _Divina Adoratriz_.

.

—Esto es… —la expresión atónita del peli-lila no le auguraba nada bueno. El corazón le latía demasiado aprisa— es…

.

Vio con cierta admiración cómo su Majestad pasaba del pasmo a la curiosidad en un segundo, mientras sacaba de la caja unos pequeños recipientes de vidrio, tapados con un corcho. Sin embargo, antes de que el menor siquiera pensara en destapar el primero, el ruido de pasos acercándose rápidamente les indicó la llegada de alguien más.

.

—¡Mamá, mamá…! ¡¿Es cierto que vino el señor del que tanto habla la señorita Shaina?!

—¡Kiki! —replicó el de ojos verdes sin levantar la voz— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar estudiando…?

—Me aburrí de la clase de comportamiento de la señorita Shaina y quise venir a verte.

—¿Cómo entraste? Shion prohibió…

—Ah, sí, papá ya no estaba. Dijo que tenía que hablar con los señores Saga y Aioros, pero que Afrodita se encargaría de todo.

.

Le extrañó de sobremanera que aquel pequeño pelirrojito, que pintaba unos ocho años de edad, refiriera al peli-lila como su madre. Lo natural era llamarle así a la nodriza que lo hubiera alimentado en sus primeros años de vida, y eso si existía un vínculo emocional. Además no había parecido físico entre el chiquillo y la _Divina Adoratriz_ más allá de la piel clara o los dos lunares que sustituían sus cejas, y la diferencia de edades no era suficiente como para justificar ese tipo de parentesco.

.

—Cuántas veces lo he dicho ya: Shion y Mu no son tus padres, son tus hermanos… —increpó Afrodita con tono paternal— de diferentes madres, claro, pero al fin de cuentas son hermanos.

—Eso lo explica —murmuró para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por los otros tres.

—¡¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres hacerle a mamá?!

.

Cualquier otra persona habría estallado en carcajadas al escuchar la pregunta tan exigente hecha con un tono de voz un tanto chillón, pero la edad del infante no desmeritaba su poderío inherente a su pertenencia a la familia real y, por ende, debía ser cuidadoso con la respuesta que le daría. Además, a su parecer, el peli-lila se había puesto tan rojo de la vergüenza que podría hacer un agujero en el piso y esconderse en él.

.

—Él es el que va a curar a Mu —respondió el peli-celeste con simpleza—, o al menos eso dice él.

—¡¿De verdad?! —el tono imperativo del niño pasó a uno de emoción mezclado con intriga— ¿Cómo sé que no intentará raptar a mamá después?

—¡¿Qué?! —el de ojos verdes, hasta ahora tan calmo, no pudo evitar alterarse ante la pregunta— Kiki, por favor, basta…

—Pero mamá es una persona muy bonita, cualquiera querría robársela. Papá dice que los dos tenemos que cuidarla.

—Con todo respeto, pequeño príncipe, no tengo esa clase de intenciones con su Alteza —respondió él formalmente.

.

O al menos no eran sus intenciones en aquél entonces. Saliendo de sus recuerdos, procedió a acostar a los dos niños una vez que hubo terminado su relato.

.

—Milo ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —inquirió Camus al escuchar a cierto peli-azul soltar una risita.

—Mientras algunos son encerrados en preciosas jaulas de oro por su seguridad, estos dos pequeños tienen que enfrentarse al mundo… —respondió el nombrado, y agregó en un suspiro: —Sin nadie más que ellos mismos.

—Te equivocas —espetó, mientras arropaba al más pequeño—. Nos tienen a nosotros.

.

" _Así como usted a mí, Majestad"_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **.**

 **1.-** Chance y ya conozcan el término, pero para quien no, una **estera** es una pieza de tejido grueso y áspero (esparto, palma, junco u otro material parecido), que generalmente se utiliza para cubrir parte del suelo de un lugar. La construcción de la casa, su cuidado y mantenimiento son trabajos realizados por las mujeres en todas las sociedades pastoriles.

Para finalidades del fic omití parte de esto. Por otro lado, aunque no indiqué en la narración quién arruina la estera, creo que por la forma de los diálogos pueden darse cuenta de quién es quién.

 **2.- Nubia** es el nombre que se ha dado en la época moderna a la zona del Nilo medio que se extiende desde la primera catarata en Asuán hasta la unión del Nilo blanco y el azul, en Jartum (Sudán).

Según algunos sitios que revisé, para la antigua Kemet (Egipto), Nubia era 'Tai-Seiti' la tierra de la 'gente del arco', población que difícilmente podía ser subyugada, pues sabía utilizar sus arcos y flechas. Sin embargo, faraones del Imperio Nuevo, como Ramsés II (1290-1224 a. C.), se elevaron a la realeza porque pudieron imponerse a los nubios, arrastrarlos a la derrota y la humillación. Ejemplo de ello sería el templo de Ashka, construído en el centro de Nubia, en que el Virrey Stau y su esposa fueron representados adorándolo.

Por esto último, inferí que en algún punto de la Historia, Nubia pasó a ser algo así como una extensión de Egipto. Por otro lado, y si se dieron cuenta, no mencioné que Shaka, Milo y Camus guiaran a los viajeros directamente a Nubia, sino a un camino que conducía a Nubia. Esto se debe a la lejanía que hay de Libia (la región del Sahara más cercana a Egipto) hasta la zona del Nilo medio donde estaba asentado el reino Nubio o Kush.

 **3.-** En algunos grupos del norte (anteriormente mencioné que las tribus tuareg estaban repartidas en la zona del Sáhara occidental, entre Argelia, Marruecos, Libia, Mali y Níger), las mujeres nobles tallaban los elementos de sostén de la tienda, en los que grababan textos escritos en **tifinagh** (escritura tuareg) que, según sus creencias, llenan de contenido simbólico la casa familiar.

 **4.-** En el Egipto faraónico, era conocido como "Casa Jeneret", donde habitaban las _mujeres_ del Faraón: su madre, la Esposa Real (quien era la administradora), las esposas secundarias, concubinas, así como toda la prole del soberano. No obstante, esta era una institución que se encargaba de la educación de los príncipes y princesas, y donde aprendían diferentes artes y oficios. Estos lugares eran relativamente abiertos, donde las mujeres podían recibir visitas. La Casa Jeneret podía estar constituida por uno o varios edificios, situados junto al palacio real y de gran importancia para la cultura egipcia. En otras palabras, su función iba mucho más allá del placer personal del personaje de relevancia al que rodeaban.

De igual manera, para finalidades del fic modifiqué algunas cosas, como el hecho de que la Esposa Real no vive con el resto del harem, o que el faraón no tiene sus propias concubinas. Chance y ya se dieron cuenta por qué.

 **5.- Los ojos verdes** es uno de los cuentos que provienen del libro de leyendas escrito en 1861 por **Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.** Ya había advertido sobre estas discordancias de tiempo, pero en esencia el cuento narrado por Shaka sería el mismo que este. Trata de un cazador que, yendo tras una presa perdida, se adentra en un bosque al que la gente teme entrar. Ya ahí se encuentra una fuente, y más tarde se dice que ve unos ojos verdes en los que no pudo dejar de pensar. Siguió yendo a la fuente hasta que un día, vio sentada en una de las rocas de la fuente a una hermosa mujer que tenía los ojos verdes que había visto en el fondo. Hablaba con ella siempre que la veía, pero ella nunca dijo una palabra. Excepto una vez, en que le dijo "te quiero" y entonces ella le contó que vivía en la fuente, que no era un espíritu maligno como la gente rumoreaba ni mucho menos y que también ella le amaba. Así, pues, se besaron y Fernando cayó al fondo de la fuente.

 **6.-** A diferencia de otras sociedades, en que la mujer es marginada, los tuareg ponían más empeño en instruir y proteger a sus mujeres desde niñas, pues (como ya expliqué en las primeras notas) tienen un papel primordial en la conservación del orden del campamento y gozan de gran autoridad, ya que el hombre se halla con frecuencia ausente durante días acompañando al ganado. Además de las labores de la casa, se les enseña a coser, la escritura tifinagh, a tocar la vihuela y recitar poesía (lo que les da mayor prestigio). Por su parte los niños varones, después de los siete años, pueden abandonar la tienda familiar, a la que regresan sólo cuando tienen hambre o están enfermos, y viven en absoluta libertad, duerme al raso, si lo desea, fabrica refugios con sus compañeros, caza pequeños animales y tiene por única obligación ayudar a recoger el ganado a la puesta del sol.

En la parte en que menciono que a Shaka no termina de parecerle este modo de vida, no me refiero a que tenga algo contra las mujeres, sino al hecho de que a los niños varones los dejan prácticamente a su suerte durante casi toda su infancia. Asimismo, el caso de Hyoga y Shun se debe a otras cosas que detallaré después.

.

* * *

Bueno, seguro ya están hasta la m*dre de tanta letra, y probablemente hubiera sido suficiente con copiar y pegar los links de donde obtuve la información, pero aquí no se permite. Además yo misma sintetizo la información para hacerla más compacta y no obligarlos a abrir tantas pestañas (consulté más de dos páginas por cada nota, y como algunos me leen en cel, es todo un lío estar abriendo links).

En fin, chance y estoy yendo muy lento con la historia (originalmente solo serían 5 capítulos), pero por favor tengan paciencia. Aunque para mis historias siempre procuro tener la idea principal ya lista, lo que va pasando en medio, por decirlo de alguna forma, no lo tengo del todo y lo voy ideando sobre la marcha.

Bien, dejando de lado mi aburrida perorata, gracias a quienes se toman unos minutos para leerme y dar su opinión (o al menos seguir la historia). Disculpen si no respondo sus reviews, pero sepan que sí los considero. De nuevo gracias por leer y hasta la próxima entrega. Chaito.


	8. Propósito

Buenas!

Okay, dudo que estén de buenas, considerando lo que he tardado en actualizar. Las razones ya las saben, así que no las volveré a explicar, y agradecería mucho su comprensión.

 **Notas preliminares:** Esta entrega está hecha a modo de conclusión del primer encuentro entre Shaka y Mu, que vine desarrollando desde el capítulo 4, _La balada de la reina_. Por ello tal vez el lector muera de aburrimiento… okay, no ._.u

.

 **Disclaymer: La historia original de Saint Seiya y sus personajes, así como la canción 'Sahara', son de sus respectivos autores, pero el fic sí es de mi autoría.**

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 8: Propósito**_

.

Tres meses. El tiempo transcurrido desde la última vez que vio a su Divina Adoratriz se le hacía tan eterno, aun cuando los acontecimientos más recientes no le hubieran dejado lapso alguno para pensar en su amor. A decir verdad no había podido descansar tanto como lo hubiera deseado, pues el faraón de Egipto continuaba con su cacería y había que moverse más hacia el poniente, donde poco a poco se perdía contacto con la civilización. Si no fuera por Camus, Milo y los pequeños Hyoga y Shun, seguramente no habría sobrevivido a las inclemencias del Sahara.

.

Ahora mismo se encontraba con los niños, en algún lugar que hace años fuera un oasis, recolectando algunas semillas, raíces y dátiles secos, mientras Milo preparaba una trampa para cualquier presa que les sirviera de cena, en tanto que Camus montaba lo que sería su techo por algunos días. Hacía un viento fresco, a pesar del incandescente sol de la tarde.

.

—¡Miel! ¡Encontré miel!

.

El entusiasmo en la exclamación del pequeño Shun no era para menos, pues rara era la vez que podían encontrarse y darse un gusto como ese. Él recordaba que, incluso en Egipto, rara vez la gente pobre podía probar ese dulce manjar, pues mayoritariamente se destinaba para suministrar las reservas de la nobleza. Como fuera, ya no se encontraba allá y por esta ocasión podía darse un gusto. Por otro lado, unos días antes habían perdido su hogar, sus posesiones y sus víveres, por lo que esta era una buena oportunidad de abastecerse.

.

Dicha pérdida fue precedida por una serie de acontecimientos. Una tormenta de arena amenazaba con arrasar con todo lo que encontrara a su paso, entre ellos seis viajeros que se habían extraviado. Ninguno de los tres hombres azules fue capaz de dejarlos a su suerte, y optaron por acogerlos en su morada, rodeada casi en su totalidad por enormes rocas que resistirían los embates furiosos del viento. Al principio fue todo tranquilidad y armonía, al menos hasta que terminó la tormenta de arena: Shun se había levantado a medianoche para ir al baño, pero antes de atravesar el segundo dormitorio, donde se hospedaban sus huéspedes, escuchó entre sus cuchicheos que planeaban capturar a su anfitrión de cabello dorado, a quien reconocieron como El Cuentista de Asiria, y lo entregarían al faraón por una jugosa recompensa. Como el dichoso plan se ejecutaría a la noche siguiente, mientras sus anfitriones durmieran, el pequeño de cabello verde no dudó en advertirles. No obstante la impulsividad de Milo, al enterarse, pudo más que la sensatez, por lo que tuvieron que resignarse y enfrentarlos. Obviamente ellos tres contra seis no era justo, pero cuando Shaka pretendía rendirse y entregarse, ocurrió un _milagro_ : una de las esteras, derribada sobre el pequeño fogón durante la contienda, se estaba incendiando y ahora las llamas amenazaban con acabar con sus vidas si no salían de ahí. El pánico y el caos provocados fueron aprovechados como distracción por los tres hombres azules y los dos niños para huir.

.

—Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que todo esto pasaría por hacerle caso a esa tal Saori ¿verdad?

.

Aquella pregunta de Milo, más retórica que inquisitiva, lo puso a pensar… a pensar en lo monótona, aburrida y vacía que había sido su vida antes de conocer a su _Divina Adoratriz_. Si bien era cierto que amaba a su padre adoptivo y su profesión como médico allá en Asiria, siempre tuvo la sensación de que no estaba cumpliendo su propósito en la vida, cualquiera que fuera. De hecho, aunque no lo supiera en ese entonces, gracias a su amor había encontrado dicho propósito. Lo recordaba bien.

.

A juzgar por la expresión aliviada que puso su Ilustrísima al declarar que sus intenciones eran únicamente curar sus males, supo que había convencido al Pequeño Príncipe, aunque no del todo.

.

—¡Más te vale no intentar nada raro con mamá o lo pagarás! —sentenció el pequeño.

—Bien, aclarado esto —espetó Afrodita— ¿Cómo pretendes remediar los males de su Majestad?

.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido. Si bien era cierto que con aquella mentira logró sacarse de encima al faraón para ganar tiempo, ese tiempo ya comenzaba a agotarse. Pero pensar se le hacía difícil con el ruido que hacía Kiki al jugar con los frasquitos dentro de la caja.

.

" _¡Eso es!"_

.

Una hora más tarde, el poderoso gobernante de Egipto hacía su arribo. Los ojos magenta le miraban de forma penetrante, como exigiendo a la de ya la resolución para los males de la _esposa_ del hombre-dios. No lo culpaba, de hecho, pues un cargo tan importante como el de _Divina Adoratriz_ requería que su Ilustrísima se encontrara íntegro tanto en cuerpo como en alma, espíritu, mente y corazón.

.

—¿Y bien, buen Shaka, a qué resolución has llegado? —inquirió Shion con voz grave.

—Los dioses han sido benévolos con su Alteza y aquél que profanaba su cuerpo se ha ido —respondió con una solemnidad que le daba credibilidad a sus palabras—, pero temo que ha dejado secuelas en los demás componentes de su espíritu. Lo que su Majestad requiere es bastante simple, pero debe cumplirse con rigor. De lo contrario, podría ser poseída de nuevo. —Hubo un breve silencio, pero el faraón, con un gesto, lo instó a continuar. —Un vaso de infusión de éstas semillas al final de sus tareas —continuó, mostrando uno de los frasquitos dentro de la caja—, y sol, mucho sol.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió el soberano seriamente, aunque su voz tenía un toque de incredulidad.

—No. También es necesario que su Alteza cultive personalmente esto —ahora mostraba otro frasquito con semillas germinando en agua—. Ayudará a sanar las dolencias de su alma.

.

A decir verdad, cuando vivía en Asiria, él solía cultivar algunas plantas medicinales, y al hacerlo obtenía un poco de sosiego… sosiego que necesitaba la _Divina Adoratriz_ , una pequeña liberación de esa tristeza que había escuchado en su canto y visto en esos ojos verdes. Ese era el propósito de todo este montaje.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Comentarios finales:**

Bueno, aquí termina el día en que Mu y Shaka se conocen. Por supuesto no pretendo aventarme tantos capítulos desarrollando el día a día de lo que sigue. Como pueden ver, desarrollo dos líneas de tiempo y, a decir verdad, ocupan bastante espacio. Por ello sólo lo haré donde sea realmente importante. Por otro lado, sé que no hay mucho acercamiento entre ellos hasta ahora, pero tengan paciencia por favor. Esto apenas empieza.

Bueno, como siempre agradezco sus lecturas, comentarios, agregados a favoritos e incluso likes y compartidos en Google+ y fb (sí, existen esas opciones).


	9. La maldición de la reina

Hola, hola!

Espero que lo hayan pasado chévere en estas fiestas decembrinas (yo lo hice, a pesar del trabajo, XD), cenado hasta reventar, bebido hasta morir, dormido todo el día, XD… okay, no ._.

He aquí la novena entrega de 'Sahara', que me ha quedado poco más larga que otros capítulos. A quienes esperaban la entrega, gracias por la paciencia.

.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** M-preg. Ya lo había advertido desde el episodio 6 (incluso se menciona en el resumen), cuando todavía era tiempo de dejar la historia si el tema no es de su agrado. Si han llegado hasta aquí, asumiré que no hay problema y que tienen muy claro esto, así que no aceptaré quejas o insultos.

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes e historia original de Saint Seiya, así como la canción 'Sahara', son de sus respectivos autores. El fic sí es de mi propiedad.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 9: La maldición de la reina**_

.

En uno de los recintos del palacio de Tebas, los días y las noches transcurrían bastante lentos al gusto de la Primera Esposa Real desde la última vez que vio a su amigo Afrodita. Unas semanas antes lo había notado muy ausente, y su aspecto más recatado poco se parecía a su suntuoso porte de otros tiempos. Al principio lo atribuyó al cansancio y las marcas en su cuerpo causados por la intensa _actividad_ a la que Máscara de Muerte lo sometía. Sin embargo la última vez que lo vio supo el verdadero por qué: su amigo le vendió su libertad y el resto de su existencia al mercenario, a cambio de unos documentos confidenciales y prohibidos… mismos que en estos momentos sostenía entre sus manos, y que eran nada menos que los apuntes realizados por el Médico de Asiria durante su estadía en Egipto. A decir verdad el rubio no pudo llevárselos la noche de su huida, hace ya cuatro meses y medio, pero Shion los había encontrado y ocultado en un lugar cuya ubicación sólo él conocía. Empero, por algún motivo y de alguna forma desconocida, Máscara de Muerte pudo hallarlos para posteriormente hurtarlos, traducirlos y copiarlos. Al final, gracias al sacrificio de Afrodita, pudo descubrir qué era aquello que le aquejaba desde hace meses.

.

Al principio se desmayó de la impresión, tal y como lo hizo cuando Shion le dio la terrible noticia de la muerte de Shaka. Éste último le comentó en algún momento que su padre Asmita había atendido clandestinamente algunos casos similares al suyo, pero que ninguno de aquellos había sobrevivido, pues se consideraba más una maldición por ir en contra de las _leyes naturales_ (1). Eso lo abrumaba, pero también le daba ánimos de aferrarse a la vida y mantener la cordura.

.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… era exactamente el número de pasos que alcanzaba a escuchar cada vez que Shion venía a _visitarle_. Raudamente ocultó los documentos bajo la trampilla que aún no había sido descubierta, y fingió estar dormido desde hace un buen rato. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, sintió la mano de su marido acariciar su mejilla con la delicadeza de un tiempo atrás. De un tiempo hasta ahora, su marido había dejado de _visitarle_ diariamente, pues sus deberes como faraón acaparaban mucho de su tiempo. Empero, cuando lo hacía, sólo dejaba un beso sobre las dos marcas que lo distinguían como miembro de la familia real, con una ternura tan inusitada que poco a poco llegaba hasta lo más recóndito de su corazón. Si bien era cierto que éste seguía perteneciéndole al cuentista, a veces no podía evitar sentirse culpable de orillar a Shion a esto… después de todo, dioses y humanos cometían locuras por amor, y a decir verdad el joven faraón siempre le había profesado más amor del que podía corresponder, fuera como hermano, como hombre e incluso como faraón.

.

Nuevo día. En algún lugar del enorme Sahara, tres hombres azules y dos niños se encontraban merodeando entre los escasos puestos de algún mercado. Algunas semanas atrás habían sido emboscados y capturados por un grupo de hombres armados. Al principio creyeron que la ira del faraón ya los había alcanzado y se dejaría caer sobre ellos con todo. Empero los días transcurrían y no pisaban las cercanías de la próspera Tebas. No fue hasta una tarde, en que fueron arrojados al interior de una jaula con otros hombres, cuando supieron que serían llevados a las lejanas tierras del Sinaí en calidad de esclavos (2). No obstante lograron escapar antes de llegar al punto sin retorno, gracias a los pequeños Shun y Hyoga. Resultaba que, en algún punto de su peregrinaje, los dos infantes encontraron unos frutos y los guardaron por si acaso. Como sus opresores prácticamente los estaban matando de inanición, se vieron en la necesidad de comerlos. Sin embargo dos de sus captores los sorprendieron y, con afán de fastidiarlos, se los quitaron para comérselos en su presencia. No obstante esto despertó la envidia de los demás, y pronto comenzó una absurda disputa por ellos. Al final aquellos hombres cayeron en un estado de letargo, pues resultaba que esos frutos se empleaban como narcóticos (3). Escapar de la jaula fue más sencillo, pues uno de sus compañeros, un fortachón llamado Aldebarán, logró deshacerse de sus ataduras y romper parte de la jaula hecha de troncos. Después de ello ataron a sus captores y los metieron a la misma jaula, para luego dispersarse. Por ello ahora se encontraban en algún mercadillo ideando la forma de conseguir provisiones sin ser vistos, pues no contaban con más que la pulsera en el tobillo del asirio, que lo delataba ante cualquiera que supiera de la recompensa que se ofrecía por capturarle y llevarle ante el poderoso faraón.

.

—Ya me aburrí —se quejaba Milo—. Llevamos así todo el día y no hemos conseguido ni una mísera pieza de pan.

—Eso es porque no buscan en el lugar adecuado —se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Por inercia voltearon a ver, creyendo que ésta vez sí les había llegado la hora, pero todo lo que encontraron fue a un hombre de cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos verdes, que tendría unos veinticinco años. —Mi nombre es Dohko, de la tribu norte. Por lo que veo, ustedes vienen del sur ¿o no?

—De hecho somos del este —espetó Camus con su habitual tono frío.

.

Un intercambio de palabras más tarde, todo mundo se encontraba degustando una pieza de pan, en el interior de una tienda hecha de pieles, maderas y esteras. Resultaba que Dohko vivía cerca del campamento de los _kel temahak_ del occidente, junto con dos niños llamados Shiryu y Sunrei, de la misma edad de Hyoga y Shun. El castaño se encontraba ahí por encomienda del líder de su tribu de origen. Asimismo había sido muy amable al darles abrigo por lo menos por unos días. Sin embargo no sabían lo que esa amabilidad ocultaba.

.

—He oído a la gente hablar mucho de un sujeto conocido como El Cuentista de Asiria ¿ustedes saben algo?

—Pues no mucho —respondió Milo, aparentando casualidad—. Sólo que el faraón ofrece mucho por su cabeza, pero no se sabe por qué.

—Debió haber hecho algo muy grave como para que la noticia se extendiera tan lejos ¿no creen?

.

Shaka cubría disimuladamente su brazalete del tobillo con su túnica azul, pero Dohko era suspicaz y lo notó. Asimismo, y cuando se tocaba cualquier tema que se relacionara con su reina, se preguntaba si se encontraría bien, si el faraón no le había hecho algún daño como represalia por su _insubordinación_ , o si al menos seguía en sus pensamientos. Tan ensimismado estaba en esos cuestionamientos que apenas si se dio cuenta de que el castaño había cambiado de tema, pues ahora hablaba de cómo había cuidado de Shiryu y Sunrei, a quienes sus padres abandonaron desde más pequeños. Un rato más tarde todo mundo, menos él, se dispuso a dormir… o eso creía.

.

—¡Vaya! Creí que jamás te encontraría —espetó el castaño.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé quién eres en realidad, y de hecho te estaba esperando.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —inquirió, más para sí mismo que para el oji-verde— Todos buscan lo mismo.

—A decir verdad la joya en tu tobillo y el color de cabello te delatan. Pero no voy a entregarte, la recompensa no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

—Entonces ¿por qué…?

—Bien, te lo diré —Dohko anticipó su pregunta. Respiró profundamente y luego de soltar un suspiro, continuó. —Seguramente conoces la maldición con que los dioses asirios castigan a quienes violan las leyes naturales —el rubio asintió—. Se dice que la familia real de Egipto tiene una maldición peor desde hace más de 700 años, ya que ésta no sólo afectó a aquellos sobre quienes fue conjurada, sino a su familia y descendientes. Cada cien años uno de los hijos varones del faraón en turno estará condenado a llevar en su vientre un bebé. Y digo condenado porque, como sucede en tu pueblo, la mayoría ha muerto al dar a luz o el embarazo se interrumpió sin causa aparente.

—¡Al grano! —exclamó el asirio, exasperado y algo ansioso, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

—Tu reina, Mu, es víctima de esa maldición, y como tal es probable que esté encinta del faraón o de ti.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

.

 **1.** Según la ley 20 del _**Código Hammurabi**_ , en Asiria sí se castigaba la homosexualidad masculina con la castración, aunque la homosexualidad femenina era permitida. Sin embargo del Antiguo Egipto no se sabe mucho del tema, pues la sexualidad casi no se representaba y rara vez se mencionaba en textos. Esto ha dado lugar a muchas interpretaciones, pero yo tomé como referencia una versión del mito de los dioses Seth y Horus (hermano e hijo de Osiris, respectivamente) en que se disputan el gobierno de Egipto. El primero convence al segundo de dormir con él, y éste acepta. Seth le penetra para dejarle en claro que él es el dominante y así demostrar que debe ser el rey. Sin embargo Horus recibe la ayuda de su madre Isis y le hace una treta, de tal manera que la Enéada (que son nueve dioses jueces) declaran a Horus como dominante y por tanto merecedor a ser rey, mientras Seth es desterrado. Hay quienes dicen que incluso él dio a luz un hijo de Horus. En otras palabras, la homosexualidad podía ser vista como una cuestión de dominio. Y, en mi caso particular, vi el _embarazo_ de Seth como un análogo de la maldición de Mu.

Como dije arriba, los pocos hallazgos se prestan a diferentes interpretaciones.

Para más información, sugiero checar estos links (agregar http, dos puntos, dos diagonales, reemplazar asterisco por punto):

 **es*wikipedia*org/wiki/Historia_de_la_homosexualidad_en_Asia#Mesopotamia**

 **minimosymaximos*blogspot*mx/2012/08/homosexualidad-en-el-antiguo-egipto-de*html**

 **historsex*blogspot*mx/2014/07/homosexualidad-en-el-antiguo-egipto*html**

 **homocronicas*blogspot*mx/2010/08/caprichos-de-faraon*html**

 **es*wikipedia*org/wiki/Homosexualidad_en_el_Antiguo_Egipto**

 **2.** En Egipto la concepción de la esclavitud difería de otras culturas, pues debía mantenerse el _**maat** _ u orden en la Tierra, y éste incluía la dignidad humana. Es decir, no se empleaba la fuerza para que alguien se volviera esclavo. Por esto se puede inferir que los captores de Shaka y compañía eran extranjeros.

 **3.** El fruto al que hago referencia es la **Belladona** ( _Atropa belladonna_ ). Es un arbusto resistente perenne miembro de la familia _Solanaceae_. Es nativa de Europa, norte de África, y oeste de Asia.

Fue utilizada en el antiguo Egipto como narcótico, luego por los sirios para _'alejar los pensamientos tristes'_ , pero se difunde su uso por las brujas de la Edad Media. Su nombre deriva del uso doméstico que hacían las damas italianas que se frotaban un fruto de belladona debajo de los ojos con fines estéticos (Su uso produce midriasis o dilatación de las pupilas).

Sus alcaloides (hiosciamina, atropina, escopolamina), todos derivados de los tropanos, la convierten en una planta venenosa capaz de provocar estados de coma o muerte si es mal administrada. En dosis tóxicas provoca cuadros de delirio y alucinatorios. A pesar de ello esta planta es utilizada con fines oftalmologicos, como antiespasmódico y antiasmático.

.

Seguramente se estarán preguntando cómo hicieron Dita y DM para obtener y entregar los documentos sin ser descubiertos, o cómo rábanos Dohko sabe sobre Mu, la maldición de los dioses asirios y de la familia real si se supone que ese tipo de conocimientos eran celosamente guardados por los sacerdotes y otros altos mandos… o tal vez se pregunten qué me fumé para escribir esto, :v

Como sea, todo esto y más se irá aclarando en la posteridad, porque esto va para largo, XD.

Un review con una crítica constructiva, sugerencia, comentario o felicitación, o agregado a favoritos, siempre serán bienvenidos. Nos leemos en la próxima, chaito.


	10. De cuestionamientos y esperanzas

Ya llegó por quién lloraban, b*tches!

Okay, olviden eso -_-u, todavía no se me pasa la desvelada. He aquí la décima entrega de esta historia, que pude terminar a la una de la madrugada, pero neta me dio flojera ponerle las notas y publicar, así que la vengo subiendo hasta ahora que tengo tiempo.

 **Notas preliminares:** El capítulo en sí no lleva mucha secuencia con el anterior. Asimismo hay un cambio de perspectiva en la parte final. También habrá varias notas de autor, aunque no muy extensas.

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes y la historia original de Saint Seiya, así como la canción Sahara, son de sus respectivos autores. De lo contrario no estaría poniendo este disclaymer, :v.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 10: De cuestionamientos y esperanzas**_

.

Seis meses. El tiempo corría inexorable, haciendo su obra en las vidas y los corazones de los hombres, incluido el del faraón. Unas semanas antes el mismo Shion había levantado el _castigo_ que le impuso desde que el Cuentista de Asiria huyera de Egipto, hace ya seis meses. La razón era simple: según el Médico Superior (1), un eminente joven llamado Shijima, el estrés provocado por el enclaustramiento estaba causando estragos en su salud y en la de aquella vida que crecía en su interior. El cómo se había enterado su marido de esto último no le resultaba un misterio (2), pero sí lo eran el temple y serenidad con la que manejaba el asunto.

.

Por otro lado, si bien era cierto que durante su encierro nunca dejó de ser la Primera Esposa Real, su título de Divina Adoratriz se le había otorgado a una joven de noble cuna llamada Lyfia. Asimismo algunas de sus obligaciones como _reina_ se le delegaron, por órdenes del faraón, al Ilustre visir del sur (3), Saga. Muy de vez en cuando éste lo ponía al día de todo lo que sucedía en el Alto y Bajo Egipto, con todos los pormenores… todos, menos uno: el paradero de su amado cuentista. Desde que recibió la noticia sobre su muerte, nadie salvo Afrodita había tocado el tema. Ni siquiera los mandos de élite como los visires Saga y Kanon, o el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, Aioros, hacían mención de su nombre, aun cuando hubieran tratado con el asirio más de una vez. Era como si pretendieran que el rubio jamás hubiese llegado a tierras egipcias. Sólo Afrodita —y tal vez Máscara de Muerte— se atrevieron a pasar por encima de las órdenes del faraón al entregarle aquellos documentos secretos que aún resguardaba bajo la trampilla.

.

Se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras hacía anotaciones con un cálamo de caña (4) sobre una hoja de papiro de bastante baja calidad (5), conseguido clandestinamente por Saga.

.

—Te lo encargo mucho, Ikki —Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, entregó la hoja de papiro, cuidadosamente enrollada, a un mensajero—. Si obtengo la respuesta que necesito, te prometo que volverás a ver a tu hermano.

—Sí, Majestad.

.

Se le había asignado a un nuevo mensajero, un muchacho de unos 12 años llamado Ikki, para vigilarle y evitar que realizara cualquier intento de buscar al Cuentista de Asiria. Sin embargo, en una ocasión en que le hizo plática al chico, que siempre se notaba retraído, éste reveló que fue separado de su única familia hace algunos años. Entonces sintió empatía con él y se decidió a ayudarlo a cambio de su colaboración. Si bien al principio el chico estaba renuente, al final pudo más la generosidad de la Primera Esposa Real que la ira del mismo faraón. Además de ello, en su última visita Afrodita le reveló que el hermano del Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores sospechaba que el faraón mentía respecto a la muerte del asirio. Si bien conocía a Aioria como alguien impulsivo y temperamental, una acusación así de grave debía tener un fundamento o al menos un indicio suficientemente contundente para ser realizada. Por ello confiaba en que el castaño, gracias a quien pudo conocer a aquél a quien le entregó su corazón, atendería su mensaje y le daría respuestas.

.

El tiempo avanzaba lento a su gusto. Seis días habían transcurrido ya, y aún no obtenía respuesta. El temor lo invadió, pues seguramente Shion o alguien fiel al faraón había interceptado al mensajero y descifrado el mensaje codificado. Empero, al séptimo día la respuesta llegó.

.

—Disculpe la tardanza de mi respuesta —el mismo hermano del Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores se había presentado a palacio—, pero como sabrá, la seguridad fue reforzada y por poco matan a golpes a Ikki. El chico es algo altanero, usted lo sabe…

—Entiendo.

—Sin embargo su mensaje ha llegado íntegro hasta mí, y he venido personalmente a darle mi respuesta. —El castaño se aproximó hasta quedar apenas a unos centímetros. Se postró frente a él y, con el tono más solemne posible, expresó: —Lo haré.

—¿De verdad? —su corazón dio un vuelco ante la respuesta positiva de aquel amigo suyo y de su amado cuentista.

—Le doy mi palabra.

.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió ajetreada. Los latidos de su corazón y la tenue sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro mostraban el regocijo producido por la respuesta de Aioria. Por supuesto se cuidaba de no ser tan evidente, pues Shion no le había sacado de su encierro de buenas a primeras sin ponerle vigilancia. Soltó un sonoro suspiro. Reconocía que la culpa había sido suya al enamorarse de Shaka ya estando casado, y a sabiendas de las consecuencias que sus actos traerían. No obstante no esperaba que aquello trastornara tanto la personalidad del faraón, y la prueba estaba en los _castigos_ impuestos. Los primeros meses de encierro fueron los más tortuosos debido a las _visitas nocturnas_ de cada medianoche, pero los siguientes en que se le privara de la compañía de su hermano menor y la de Afrodita, e incluso perdiera el título de Divina Adoratriz, no lo habían sido menos.

.

Aunque el de los ojos magenta nunca lo expresara abiertamente, sabía que estaba dolido por su traición y que, más que cobrárselas, sólo le estaba transmitiendo su sentir. Sin embargo, en los meses que Shion sólo se limitara a contemplarlo mientras _dormía_ , había mostrado una ternura tan inusitada que incluso le lastimaba no poder corresponderla del todo. No entendía, por tanto, cómo su hermano podía amarlo y portarse tan benevolente sabiéndose no correspondido. Era bien sabido que dioses y hombres podían hacer cualquier cosa por amor, como traicionar a su esposo o que éste perdonara sus faltas, pero también sabía que ambas cosas conllevaban un largo proceso que tomaba su tiempo. Por eso no comprendía por qué el cambio tan drástico. De hecho, no comprendía muchas cosas que anteriormente jamás había tenido la osadía de cuestionar, como su mismo matrimonio. Hasta donde sabia, la Primera Esposa Real iba a ser su hermana mayor Yuzuriha, pero al final Shion lo eligió a él. Según el mismo faraón, Yuzuriha era demasiado fogosa de espíritu y su temperamento le hacía tomar decisiones precipitadas y muy pocas veces acertadas, las cuales hubieran traído la ruina de un imperio tan poderoso como Egipto, y la deshonra de toda una dinastía. En ese entonces aceptó su destino de gobernar Egipto al lado de su hermano, pues siempre creyó que jamás amaría a nadie más que a sus hermanos y a su pueblo… hasta ahora.

.

—Muy buenas noches, amor mío.

.

Sintió sus brazos ceñirse desde su espalda, pasando por debajo de los propios, y cerrarse sobre esa parte de su cuerpo donde una nueva vida crecía y se preparaba para abrir los ojos al mundo. Sintió su amplio y rígido torso contra su espalda, su respiración cosquilleándole bajo la oreja, los fríos metales de sus ornamentos erizando la piel de su cuello… y también el cambio en su aura. Los años como Primera Esposa Real le dieron la experiencia suficiente para saber distinguir cuándo le afectaba al faraón un asunto de Estado o uno ajeno a éste, y a juzgar por la sensación de su aura, apostaba más por el segundo. Sin embargo el soberano de Egipto no emitió más palabras y permaneció a su lado, en completo silencio, haciéndole delicados gestos de afecto que sí podía corresponder.

.

—Gracias —emitió el faraón, en un suave murmullo conciliador.

—¿Uh? —inquirió, un poco extrañado por ello.

—Gracias por quedarte a mi lado… a pesar de todo.

.

En toda la noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. Era obvio que su marido estaba ocultando algo lo suficientemente grave como para no decírselo como siempre hacía. No podía preguntarle qué era lo que le aquejaba, pero intuía que tenía que ver con ese asunto declarado innombrable: Shaka. Asimismo temía hacer conjeturas apresuradas, pero… ¿y si Aioria tenía razón y el faraón siempre mintió sobre la muerte del asirio?

.

Las flores de loto blancas se cerraban al rápido despuntar del alba, y las azules se abrían a un nuevo día (6). En la villa en que vivía el hermano del Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, éste se encontraba redactando una carta. Sin embargo en el momento en que se rompió la punta del cálamo con que escribía, sintió una presencia desconocida justo fuera de su casa. Raudamente guardó los instrumentos de escritura y destruyó aquella carta a medias, pues no podía arriesgarse a que nadie la viera. Hecho esto ordenó a un sirviente que le hiciera entrar, encontrándose así con una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera violeta y bonitos ojos azules, que portaba un vestido blanco a la usanza griega.

.

—Muy buenos días, querido Aioria.

—¿Quién es usted y qué desea de mí? —inquirió toscamente, debido a la impresión.

—Seguramente has escuchado de mí, mi nombre es Saori y soy clarividente. Conocí a tu amigo…

—¡Shaka! —completó, sobrecogido por esa declaración. Ella asintió. —Sí, me habló un poco sobre la revelación que le hizo… ¿Acaso ha venido a hacerme una también?

—Así es, querido Aioria.

.

El castaño instó a la mujer a sentarse y degustar unos bocados que los sirvientes trajeron anteriormente.

.

—Verás, en mi sueño tú y tu hermano salían del reino para cumplir una tarea encomendada por el faraón. En tu camino salvaste a una mujer del peligro, y más adelante ella te salvó a ti.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó Aioria, al ya no oír más— ¿Y qué hay de Shaka? ¿Vive?

—Él no apareció en mi sueño, así que no sabría decirlo, pero aquella mujer de la que te hablo mencionó que lo conoció alguna vez. Es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Saori —Aioria le tomó las manos y se postró frente a ella, sumamente emocionado y agradecido por ello—. Mi reina se alegrará de esto, se pondrá tan feliz que…

—Tranquilo, Aioria, debes actuar con precaución. Las paredes tienen ojos y oídos… ¿verdad, noble Aioros?

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **.**

 **1.** El **Médico Superior** era el médico del faraón, que se hallaba en la cúspide de la jerarquía médica; por debajo de él se encontraban los médicos de palacio, de los cuales uno era el Doctor jefe del norte y del sur, una especie de Ministro de Sanidad. A sus órdenes estaban los inspectores, supervisores y los maestros de los médicos. En un escalón inferior se situaban la inmensa mayoría de los médicos prácticos. En las Casas de la vida adjuntas a los templos, se realizaban los cuidados especiales a los enfermos y se formaba específicamente a médicos por medio de prácticas controladas por los sacerdotes.

 **2.** En el antiguo Egipto podía realizarse ya un test de embarazo, tomando una muestra de orina de la mujer y empapando con ella unas bolsas que contenían trigo y cebada. Si la mujer estaba embarazada, la orina aceleraba el crecimiento del trigo si el bebé iba a ser niño o de la cebada de ser niña.

 **3.** El **visir** o **chaty** (vocablos árabe y egipcio, respectivamente) era una especie de primer ministro, el cual cumplía las funciones y ayudaba al faraón en todos los asuntos del Estado: dirigía la recaudación de impuestos, determinaba los tributos que debían pagar los Estados vasallos, presidía el Tribunal Supremo y regulaba el tráfico de mercancías, entre otras muchas funciones. El visir era elegido por el faraón y el cargo no era hereditario aunque a veces se mantenía dentro de una misma familia. Aunque hubo variaciones a lo largo de la historia del Antiguo Egipto, en el Imperio Nuevo el cargo de chaty se desdobla en el país de las Dos Tierras: existe un visirato al sur, en el Alto Egipto, con capital en Tebas; y un visirato al norte, en el Bajo Egipto, con capital en Menfis.

 **4\. Cálamo:** Pluma para escribir, ya sea hecha con el cañón de una pluma de ave, con una caña tallada o con cualquier otro material.

 **5.** Debido a lo costoso que resultaba el proceso de elaboración del papiro de escritura (que básicamente consiste en despojar a la planta de corteza y flores, cortar el tallo en finas tiras, colocar alternadamente tiras horizontales y transversales, prensarlas, blanquearlas y pulirlas, y cortar el producto final), existían ocho clases de papiro, que iban desde el emporítico (usado para envolver, y el de más baja calidad) hasta el hierático (el de mayor calidad, empleado únicamente para textos sagrados).

 **6.** _ **Nymphaea**_ _ **lotus**_ y _**Nymphaea caerulea,**_ conocidas como loto blanco y loto azul, respectivamente, son plantas acuáticas de la familia _Nymphaeaceae_. La primera es conocida por florecer en la noche y cerrar su flor en la mañana, tiene hojas que flotan en el agua y flores que sobresalen de esta. Es una planta perenne que crece hasta 45 cm. de alto y prefiere el agua cálida, limpia, quieta y un poco ácida. Sus flores son blancas y a veces con matices rosados. La segunda son flores de 10-15 cm de diámetro, perfumadas, solitarias, de color azul claro y aún más claro hacia el centro con estambres amarillos. Quizá su papel más conocido en egiptología es su asociación con el renacimiento; el loto azul es su metáfora perfecta: al amanecer surge del agua y florece hasta el ocaso del día, luego se hunde bajo la superficie del agua y pasa allí toda la noche. Así cada día, todos los días.

.

Bien, de fic es todo por ahora. Gracias por la paciencia y por su apoyo. Por otro lado, he de hacer una pregunta que me ha venido rondando los últimos días.

 **¿Les gustaría que desarrollara un capítulo dedicado a alguna pareja, además de la principal?**

Hasta ahora sólo he confirmado dos parejas además de la protagonista, pero me gustaría saber qué otras parejas les gustaría que aparecieran en este fic, o si les gustaría que ahondara un poco más en aquellas dos. Basándome en eso haré el especial.

Por último, me gustaría que apoyaran una página dándole like. Básicamente es mi página de escritora, donde podrán encontrar adelantos, estados, portadas y otras cosas más relacionadas con mis fics. Asimismo ahí contestaré reviews y subiré los links de mis actualizaciones, ya que no todos tienen cuenta en los sitios en que publico, y sí se siente un poco raro responder reviews anónimos sin saber si los leyeron o no. El link lo encuentran en mi perfil, al final de toda mi perorata, XD.


	11. La cantora del velo azul

Llegó el lechero, llegó cantando… LA LECHIII! (8) (8)

Okay, debo dejar los dulces y la leche con chocolate… ¡es broma, por supuesto que no!

.

En fin, he aquí la décimo primera entrega de 'Sahara'. **LiNi.02** y **PrincessVirgo** , ya he respondido sus reviews en una nota en mi página de Facebook, por si quieren leerla.

.

 **Notas preliminares:** Como todavía no me han dicho si quieren alguna pareja en especial —además de la protagonista—, seguiré desarrollando la historia así como va. En esta ocasión el capítulo está narrado desde la perpectiva de Aioria (ojo, no punto de vista. No se maneja primera ni segunda persona, sigue siendo narrador omniscente) y tal vez no muy relacionado con la trama principal, pero irá agarrando sentido conforme avance.

Además de ello, me he basado en dos canciones para desarrollar una escena. Como siempre, no es obligatorio que las escuchen o descarguen, y no influyen en el entendimiento del fic, pero las puse como aporte.

Pueden encontrarlas como **Ancient Egyptian Music – Eternity.** Son dos partes (Song + instrumental I y song II + instrumental II), por si no les es posible abrir los links.

(Copiar, pegar en la barra de búsqueda, agregar https, dos puntos, dos diagonales, remplazar asteriscos por puntos)

youtu*be/K1EvUZJjCBI

youtu*be/6JnxhLALoSQ

.

Bien, pues ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes e historia original de Saint Seiya, así como la canción 'Sahara', son de sus respectivos autores. Yo sólo los empleo en este fic por mero entretenimiento sin finalidades de lucro.**

.

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 11: La cantora del velo azul**_

.

Su embarcación navegaba sobre las aguas del Nilo como loto en un estanque, en una calma cuyo silencio rayaba en lo ensordecedor. Transcurrió un breve tiempo desde que la clarividente le revelara sobre su futuro. Si bien no proporcionó detalles, intuía que en este viaje a las lejanas tierras de Qadesh (1), encomendado a su hermano por el faraón, conocería a aquella mujer que podría darle pistas del paradero del Cuentista de Asiria. Por supuesto ambos hermanos guardaron silencio al respecto para no desatar la ira del faraón, pero él tenía un motivo más poderoso —a su parecer— para ello: devolverle a los preciosos ojos verdes de su _reina_ el brillo que perdieron cuando llegó la noticia de la muerte de Shaka. A decir verdad él nunca se tragó aquella mentira, pues no creía que el asirio hubiera sido capturado tan rápido, mucho menos si le perseguían en un territorio tan lejano y hostil como el Sahara. Además no había más pruebas que la palabra del faraón, que pesaba mucho más que la suya, empero era pronunciada bajo la ignorancia de una verdad aún peor: él mismo, Aioria, había ayudado al cuentista a escapar aquella noche de hace casi siete meses.

.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando el capitán del navío les informó a él y a su hermano que ya estaban pisando el suelo de Heliópolis (2), sede del culto al dios solar Ra. Ahí comenzaba el Camino de los Reyes (3), una ruta que debían tomar para llegar a territorio hitita y cumplir con la misión encomendada al Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores: evitar otra guerra entre egipcios e hititas (4). Bufó con pesadez. Si bien la diplomacia no era lo suyo, siempre acompañaba a su hermano en este tipo de misiones, pues quería aprovechar el tiempo que durante trece años no pudo pasar junto a él debido a sus estudios en el Kap (5), así fuera entre esas soporíferas audiencias que duraban horas.

.

Algunos minutos más tarde ya se encontraban en la villa que frecuentaban como punto de descanso, antes de tomar el Camino de los Reyes. A decir verdad no era la primera vez que pisaban las tierras de Heliópolis, y de hecho los anfitriones, unos notables ricos que dirigían algunos talleres de tejido de lino, ya los conocían. Como casi siempre, degustaban de un gran banquete en compañía de varios invitados. De momentos sentía algo de envidia por su hermano, pues Aioros acaparaba la atención con su conversación un tanto jovial pero no menos parsimoniosa y refinada. Empero, algún tiempo después, el banquete se interrumpía para dar paso a un espectáculo para deleite de los invitados.

.

Al borde de un gran espejo de agua, embellecido con plantas acuáticas e iluminado por antorchas estratégicamente distribuidas sobre largos mástiles, un conjunto de muchachas mostraba sus dotes mediante la danza. Ataviadas con largas túnicas drapeadas y semi-transparentes, provistas de pelucas negras tejidas en abundantes trenzas decoradas con piedras preciosas, entre otros tantos accesorios, realizaban movimientos lentos y lascivos que abstraían a los presentes. Las instrumentistas hacían gala de sus habilidades, primero con suaves tintineos y sencillos acordes. En cuanto entró la percusión, las muchachas se deshicieron de sus túnicas, dejando ver una redecilla de perlas sobre sus pechos y una faldilla corta que poco dejaba a la imaginación. A continuación vino una serie de saltos sencillos pero perfectamente sincronizados. Al ritmo de los tambores y los cascabeles, los sencillos saltos se transformaban en acrobacias que adquirían mayor complejidad, y que robaban cada suspiro y exclamación de los invitados. Unos últimos cascabeleos, con una desaparición gradual de las cuerdas y la percusión, daban fin al primer acto.

.

Los aplausos del público mostraban lo fascinados que quedaron no sólo con el espectáculo, sino con la belleza de las bailarinas y las instrumentistas. Sin embargo nada de esto llamó la atención de Aioria, quien estaba más inmerso en la angustia, pues ninguna de estas mujeres, instruidas desde pequeñas en las artes de la música y la danza, podría estar ni un poquito relacionada con el Cuentista de Asiria. A juzgar por la alegría en sus agraciadas y maquilladas facciones, la pasión que imprimían en sus movimientos, y la finura de sus ropajes, era evidente que ellas no tenían más preocupaciones además de perfeccionar su arte y vivir una vida cómoda sin salir de su morada. Apostaba a que ni siquiera estaban enteradas de la existencia del ex–Médico de la Gran Esposa Real.

.

—¡Quita esa cara, hermano! —Aioros le revolvía el cabello con una mano y le sonreía— Aún nos falta medio camino, y todavía el de vuelta. No pierdas la esperanza.

.

Eso lo dejó desencajado. No era un secreto para él que la sola mención del nombre del cuentista, tanto por los visires gemelos como por el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores y otros funcionarios de élite —al menos en presencia del faraón—, era motivo suficiente para ser enviado a prisión. Por ello le resultaba extraño que su hermano le alentara. Sin embargo el mayor tenía razón, no podía desanimarse tan rápido, no cuando estaba de por medio la felicidad de su _reina_ , a quien quería, respetaba e incluso idolatraba.

.

Ahora comenzaba el segundo acto. Algunas antorchas habían sido apagadas para atenuar la luz del lugar, y únicamente se encontraban las instrumentistas. El recinto se llenó de cuchicheos por algunos segundos, para luego ser callados por un conjunto de instrumentos de viento. Los espectadores observaban con atención cómo unos haces de luz, provenientes de algunos espejos manipulados desde lo alto, convergían de diferentes puntos en uno sólo, dejando ver una figura envuelta en telas azules. Algunos murmullos más se dejaron escuchar, pues a decir verdad era muy raro en tierras egipcias que alguien estuviera cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con un color tan llamativo. En cuanto comenzaron a sonar algunos acordes, aquella silueta se despojó de una pesada túnica azul de cuerpo completo, quedando con un vestido más corto y ligero, y un velo semi-transparente del mismo color. Se introdujo lentamente al estanque y, en cuanto estuvo en medio, entonó un canto. Si la belleza y el encanto de las bailarinas habían deslumbrado a todos, la melodiosa voz femenina que brotaba de aquellos labios bajo el velo azul deleitaba los oídos y estremecía los corazones de los oyentes. Ella realizaba pocos pero gráciles movimientos con los brazos, como si estuviera emulando a los papiros y los juncos que danzaban al compás del viento en las orillas del Nilo. Si bien la cantante no mostraba la exuberancia y el erotismo de las bailarinas, Aioria encontró algo en ella que en las otras no: sentimiento.

.

—Si no es mucha molestia —farfulló Aioria en voz baja—, me gustaría preguntar ¿Por qué se cubre tanto?

—No sabría decírselo con certeza —respondía la esposa de su anfitrión—, pero supongo que así se acostumbra vestir en su lugar de origen.

—¿Es extranjera?

—Así es. Apenas hace un mes y medio llegó aquí, con dos pequeños niños.

—Es casada, entonces.

—No podría afirmar eso. A decir verdad casi no habla nuestra lengua y con trabajos pudimos saber su nombre.

.

No hubo más palabras después de ello. Los dos hermanos se dejaban llevar, al igual que los demás, por el canto de la misteriosa mujer, quien seguía dentro del estanque, bajo la luz de los espejos en lo alto. Cuando la música se volvió más difusa y su canto fue perdiendo fuerza, los espejos reflectores dejaron de enfocarla y el recinto se sumergió en un solemne silencio, dando así fin al espectáculo. Sin embargo, cuando todo mundo esperaba a que se encendieran todas las luces y la mujer agradeciera con una reverencia, todo se sumergió en oscuridad y unos gritos ahogados se dejaron oír.

.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el ministro con preocupación— ¿Es parte de la muestra?

—¡No realmente, seguro fue un error! ¡Ordenaré que se enciendan las antorchas de inmediato!

.

Dicho y hecho, las luces volvieron a iluminar el lugar pero, para sorpresa de todos, la cantora del velo azul ya no estaba.

.

—¡Por los dioses! ¡¿Dónde está?! —gritó la anfitriona.

—Cálmate, mujer —espetó su marido—. Seguro aprovechó el caos para ir a despejarse. Sabes que se engenta.

—¡Pero si bien claro se le ordenó que se quedara aquí! —ella sonaba indignada— ¡¿Cómo voy a presentarla ante los señores Aioros y Aioria?!

—Tranquilízate ya, estás armando un drama por nada. Ordenaré a alguien que vaya por ella.

.

Dicho y hecho, algunos sirvientes se dedicaron a buscar a la cantora, pero los minutos transcurrían y no lograban dar con ella. No estaba en su dormitorio, ni en la cocina, ni en el cuarto de baño, ni en los miradores o los jardines. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

.

—¡Mi señora! —un trío de sirvientes corrían como ánimas que se lleva Anubis— ¡No está en ningún lado!

—¡Sus hermanitos tampoco están!

.

Esto último llamó la atención de ambos hermanos, pues era la primera vez que sucedía esto en medio de uno de los tantos banquetes a los que ya estaban acostumbrados. El menor de los dos tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

—¡Dioses, no! ¡No puede desaparecer así como así! ¡Cualquiera lo hubiera notado!

—Tiene razón, no pudo haberse ido. Sus pies mojados debieron dejar su huella, pero en su lugar sólo hay una banda, como si hubiesen arrastrado algo. Sin temor a equivocarme, probablemente alguien sí lo notó, pero no dijo nada porque… —bufó con pesar, pues venía lo peor— probablemente es cómplice de quien quiera que la haya raptado a ella y a sus hermanos.

.

Los murmullos de impresión no tardaron en escucharse, y con ello vino un sentimiento de incertidumbre y temor.

.

—¡Cálmense, por favor! ¡Yo personalmente me encargaré de buscarla!

—¡Pero, joven Aioria, eso tomará días! ¡Usted debe acompañar a su hermano al Camino de los Reyes mañana mismo!

—¡Pues no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados! —replicó enérgicamente— ¡Buscaré a esa mujer y la encontraré, así sea lo último que haga!

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **.**

 **1.- Qadesh** fue una ciudad del Canaán situada sobre el río Orontes en lo que hoy es territorio sirio, famosa principalmente por la batalla que enfrentó a hititas y egipcios.

 **2.- Heliópolis** fue una importante ciudad del Antiguo Egipto. La ciudad estaba situada al nordeste de la ciudad de El Cairo (cerca del actual aeropuerto), un poco alejada de la ribera occidental del Nilo, a la que estaba conectada mediante un canal. Su nombre egipcio fue Iunu que significa "pilar". El nombre de Heliópolis es de origen griego: Ἡλίου πόλις o Ἡλίουπόλις y significa "ciudad del Sol", ya que la ciudad era la sede principal del culto al dios solar Ra. Fue una de las tres ciudades más importantes del Antiguo Egipto junto con Tebas y Menfis.

 **3.-** El **Camino de los Reyes** fue una ruta comercial de vital importancia para el creciente fértil, que unía el Nilo con el Éufrates cruzando la península del Sinaí y el Levante mediterráneo. Su importancia estratégica está en el fondo de las guerras entre los distintos imperios, Egipto, Hati o Asiria, y posiblemente en las que mantuvieron el Reino de Israel y el de Judá.

 **4.-** Seguramente han leído u oído sobre la **Batalla de Qadesh** , acontecida en el año 1274 a.C. en tierras de la actual Siria, enfrentando al ejército de Ramsés II con una coalición de pueblos encabezada por el rey hitita Muwatalli. A pesar de que se conocen otras batallas anteriores, la batalla de Qadesh constituye el primer enfrentamiento bélico cuyas tácticas se encuentran documentadas.

 **5.-** El **Kap** era una institución, anexa al Palacio Real, para la educación de los niños de la realeza. A ella también podían concurrir los hijos de los nobles y los hijos de gobernantes extranjeros, quienes buscaban la alta calidad del conocimiento egipcio en lo que atañía a conceptos morales y calidad de vida. Dicha educación era impartida por sacerdotes o tutores reales, comenzando entre los cuatro a seis años, y se enseñaba literatura, matemáticas, escritura y gramática. Si bien los niños de cualquier clase también aprendían el oficio de sus padres, el faraón era el único que no ejercía de tutor con sus hijos, e incluso casi no tenía contacto con los menores sino hasta la adolescencia. Por otro lado, si bien no era un internado, los horarios eran amplios y había restricciones para acceder o salir de ahí. Por esto último puede interpretarse que Aioros y Aioria casi no pasaban tiempo juntos.

.

Bien, pues de fic es todo por ahora. Como hice con esta entrega, la dinámica será la siguiente: unas horas antes de subir el siguiente capítulo, o un día a más tardar, en mi página de Facebook publicaré una nota en que responderé los reviews del anterior. En dicha nota se responderán tanto los recibidos en fanfiction como en Amor Yaoi, por si las dudas. Así que pendientes.

Pues, como dicen por ahí: aquí se rompió una jerga y cada quien de vacaciones… hablando de vacaciones, ojalá se la pasen chévere en esta Semana Santa con su familia, tomando el solecito o de a perdis leyendo yaoi, XD. Chaito!


	12. El cazador cazado

Ya vine, estúpidas!

Okay, olviden eso. Todavía sigo en el tren del mame :v

Como sea, de antemano mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero mis ocupaciones me tienen hasta el cuello, además que me volví editora de una página y esto también ha acaparado algo de mi tiempo. He aquí la actualización de 'Sahara'. En esta ocasión no hice nota de respuesta a reviews, pues comprendo que no los hayan dejado (considerando que el capítulo anterior no fue tan bueno como los demás).

.

 **Notas preliminares:** Éste y el siguiente capítulo continúan con la historia de Aioria, que obviamente deberá coincidir con la de Shaka en algún momento. Además de eso, notas de pie de página (no tan) extensas.

.

 **Disclaymer: Los personajes e historia original de Saint Seiya, así como la canción Sahara, son de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

.

 _ **Parte 12: El cazador cazado**_

.

Once de la noche.

.

Aioria se encontraba en algún claro a orillas del Nilo, no demasiado alejado de una villa en la que se hospedaba, a unos cinco días de distancia de la capital del treceavo nomo (1) del Bajo Egipto, Heliópolis. Se lamentaba internamente por su mala suerte, pues a catorce días de su búsqueda aún no lograba dar con la cantora del velo azul. Catorce días antes Aioros había tomado el Camino de los Reyes para ir a Qadesh a cumplir con la encomienda del faraón, por ello no le acompañaba. Ambos acordaron reencontrase en la capital cuando concluyeran sus respectivas misiones. No obstante catorce días de búsqueda en los alrededores, aún con la colaboración de la policía, no dieron siquiera un indicio de alguna actividad sospechosa que se relacionara con el rapto de una mujer y dos niños. Además, él mismo no sabía cómo era ella físicamente, ya que no pudo observar su cara y mucho menos recordar cualquier rasgo que la distinguiera de las tantas personas que habitaban una ciudad tan grande y poblada.

.

—Señor Aioria —la voz de un conocido le sacaba de sus pensamientos— Con todo respeto ¿No cree que es muy tarde para seguir aquí afuera?

—Voy en un momento.

.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre los dos, dejando apreciar la brisa nocturna que mecía los juncos y los papiros.

.

—Si no es mucha molestia, señor Aioria ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta un poco personal? —inquirió aquél.

—Estás en tu derecho de preguntar, Dio (2) —respondió el castaño—, así como yo lo tengo a reservarme de responder si es necesario.

—Está bien. Dicho esto mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué busca con tanto ahínco a una muchacha que apenas conoce?

.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la sien. Si bien en su momento su conjetura del rapto fue muy apresurada, la forma tan escandalosa en que ocurrió el siniestro no le dejó demasiadas opciones. Asimismo, cuando los dueños de la villa en Heliópolis mencionaron que la cantora mostraba tener algunos conocimientos de medicina egipcia, muy raros de encontrar en una mujer extranjera, inevitablemente afloró la teoría de que pudiera aprenderlo de un médico de palacio (3)... o, mejor dicho, de cierto ex Médico Real. A su vez esto trajo otra teoría aún más osada: sus captores ya sabían de esto y pretendían obligarla a revelar el paradero del cuentista. Por otro lado, si bien aquel joven que le acompañaba desde Heliópolis demostraba tenerle buena voluntad, los rumores sobre una recompensa a quien entregara a un médico prófugo de la justicia reforzaban sus sospechas y acrecentaban su desconfianza, pues dicha paga era lo suficientemente grande (4) como para convertir en traidor al más leal y humilde de todos los habitantes del Alto y Bajo Egipto. No, definitivamente no podía fiarse de nadie, ni de su propia sombra.

.

—Mi hermano insiste en que debo sentar cabeza pronto, y ciertamente ella ha llamado mi atención, así que pretendo cortejarla y hacerla mi esposa.

.

En realidad aquello no era del todo mentira, pues Aioros siempre aprovechaba sus misiones para conocer gente y presentarle a alguna muchacha de buena cuna. Sin embargo siempre las rechazaba, ya que se consideraba un espíritu libre que no debía someterse a las ataduras del matrimonio. Además no conocía otra clase de amor más que el fraternal por su hermano y a su misma _reina_.

.

La noche transcurrió sin novedad, y parte de la mañana se le fue en empacar sus pocas pertenencias para antes del mediodía. Más tarde, y mientras él conseguía algunos alimentos en algún mercadillo, una conversación se llevaba a cabo.

.

—Ya tenemos al halcón y a los dos polluelos —decía un hombre joven, mostrando una tela azul índigo.

—¡¿Sólo dos?! ¡¿Dónde está el tercero?! —exclamó un segundo hombre.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Yo tengo al tercero! —gruñó una mujer— En fin, ¿Dónde los encontraron?

—En una villa en Heliópolis —habló una segunda mujer, más joven que la primera.

—¿Ahora qué sigue? —inquirió un tercer hombre.

—Debemos separarnos para no levantar sospechas. Dos de nosotros nos llevaremos al halcón, el resto se llevará a las crías. Nos reuniremos en Letópolis (5) en cinco días.

.

Los cinco susodichos, camuflados entre la gente gracias a sus pelucas negras y vestimentas comunes, tomaron diferentes caminos. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, chocó contra Aioria.

.

—Lo lamento mucho —espetó aquél, raudo, y se fue.

—¿Qué rayos pasa con ese sujeto? —farfulló el castaño de ojos verdes, un poco mosqueado— ¿Uh? —soltó, en cuanto divisó algo tirado en el suelo— Seguro se le cayó por andar papando moscas.

.

Levantó el objeto y le limpió un poco la tierra. No obstante notó algo familiar en él: estaba repleto de diminutas y muy finas placas de fayenza (6), y además era de un color azul muy llamativo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que tenía entre sus manos el mismo velo que usó la cantora la noche de su desaparición. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dispuso a seguir el mismo camino, preguntándose cómo lo obtuvo aquél sujeto, llegando a la conclusión de que él era uno de los involucrados en el rapto de aquella mujer.

.

Cinco días después.

.

Su acompañante y él se escabullían entre los altos papiros, juncos y otras plantas acuáticas del Nilo. Sus pasos eran rápidos pero no demasiado fuertes, de tal forma que poco perturbaban la atmósfera creada por el zumbido de los mosquitos, el croar de las ranas, el graznido de las grullas, el olor del fango, la humedad del mismo aire y el calor vespertino.

.

Agradecía de sobremanera su memoria visual y la compañía de Dio, pues unos días antes, mientras cruzaban la frontera del nomo, éste reconoció a uno de los _polluelos_ siendo llevado en un bote por nadie más ni nadie menos que el sujeto con el que Aioria chocó. Gracias a ello emprendieron una silenciosa persecución que resultó ser toda una proeza, pues debían cruzar el río sin ser detectados por la policía o aquél. Cinco días más tarde, empero, ya estaban en tierra siguiendo de cerca al _polluelo_ y su captor.

.

—¡Señor Aioria, miré! —Dio señaló algún punto— ¡Ahí están!

.

En efecto, a unos metros delante de su _escondite,_ en alguna entrada, el secuestrador entregaba su presa inconsciente a un hombre y una mujer. Enseguida, ambos introducían al pequeño en una gran litera cargada por ocho hombres, y luego todos ellos entraban a lo que parecía ser el palacio del nomarca (7).

.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, señor Aioria?

—Simple: deshacernos de esos dos, ahora que ya no hay nadie, y tomar su lugar —respondió, señalando a dos guardias de la entrada.

.

Tomó el arco y flecha que llevaba consigo, y apuntó con gran precisión a su objetivo, pero algo lo obligó a detenerse.

.

—Baja el arco, y nadie saldrá herido.

.

 _"¡Maldición!"_

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **.**

 **1 y 7.** Los **nomos** eran las divisiones administrativas en las que estaba configurado el Antiguo Egipto (lo que equivaldría a un distrito actualmente). La palabra nomo es de origen griego. Los egipcios los llamaban _**sepet**_ , _**hesp**_ o _**sepat**_. Cada nomo tenía una capital ( _ **Niwt**_ ) y un templo ( _ **Het Neter**_ ) en honor al dios titular de la ciudad. Cada nomo estaba dirigido por un **nomarca** ( _ **Heka het**_ ) y tenía su propio emblema y sus propias fiestas locales. Entre las tareas de los nomarcas estaban: recoger tasas y tributos en sus territorios, distribuir las tierras, ordenar el almacenamiento del grano para los periodos en que hiciera falta, administrar el uso del agua, encargarse de los canales de riego, diques y drenados, y proveer hombres para las expediciones del Faraón.

 **2.** Chance y sí lo recuerdan, pero si no, **Dio de Mosca** es uno de los tres Caballeros de Plata enviados a Japón por el Patriarca para vigilar que Aioria cumpliera con la misión de eliminar a los Santos de Bronce traidores contra el Santuario.

 **3.** En el Antiguo Egipto la Medicina ya era especializada, es decir, había médicos para todas las partes del cuerpo, para el espíritu, para las mujeres, los hombres, los niños, etc. Además los conocimientos se impartían en las Casas de Vida (instituciones anexas a los templos) y las normativas eran promulgadas por el Médico del Faraón. Con base en esto, Aioria sospecha que la cantora pudo haber conocido a Shaka y recibido instrucción de él.

 **4.** Dicho pago se hacía en especie (casas, ganado, tierras de cultivo, mercancías, etc.) ya que no existían monedas, aunque circulaban objetos de cobre y de oro con peso estable que se podían intercambiar.

 **5\. Letópolis** era la capital del segundo nomo del Bajo Egipto, el cual estaba más cerca del nomo XIII donde estaba Aioria. Recomiendo checar un mapa que he subido a mi página de Facebook, en un álbum titulado "Hitos de Sahara"

 **6.** La pasta de cerámica o **fayenza** es un material cerámico de acabado exterior vítreo, inventado y profusamente utilizado en el Antiguo Egipto para la elaboración de pequeñas figuritas, amuletos y motivos decorativos. En alguna ocasión mencioné que se cosían unas plaquitas de este material en los vestidos de las mujeres de sociedad o de la misma reina, que producían un sonidito al caminar.

.

Lo sé, lo sé, le estoy restando protagonismo a Shaka y a Mu, pero prometo que retomaré su línea en cuanto concluya la de Aioria.

Asimismo haré dos preguntas:

 _ ***Al finalizar el corto de Aioria ¿en qué les gustaría que me enfocara más: en el romance de Shaka y Mu, o en la maldición de éste último?**_

 _ ***Además de la pareja protagonista ¿Qué otra les gustaría que desarrollara en este fic?**_

.

Bueno, de momento es todo de fic. Gracias por leer. Chaito!


End file.
